


heniochoi kai parabatai

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Бесполезные друг без друга.





	heniochoi kai parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Название работы переводится как «возничий и сторонник». 
> 
> Делать из ЧанБэков вторых Малеков мне показалось чересчур банальным. В работе они парабатаи. И в образе Магнуса я всегда видела Исина) ЧанБэки для меня — идеальные «вечные партнёры» в мире Сумеречных Охотников. Кстати, переняла не всё, только некоторые моменты. Поэтому не судите строго в этом плане. Мне всегда хотелось создать историю-кроссовер с миром Кассандры Клэр.
> 
>  
> 
> Вдохновляли при написании следующие композиции:  
> — This Is The Hunt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuN789Agt7w  
> — When the Sun Goes Down: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCQuD_bEQYk
> 
> Трейлер:  
> https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?z=video-85711999_456239165%2Fvideos-85711999%2Fpl_-85711999_-2  
> Музыкальные композиции и коллаж: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_16029

 

## \- I -

**Прошу тебя никогда не покидать меня;  
** Иль препятствовать мне, следовать за тобой,  
Куда пойдешь ты,  
Я последую за тобой.  
  
Где будешь жить ты,  
Буду жить и я.  
Твои друзья станут моими друзьями,  
Твой Бог станет моим Богом.  
  
Где погибнешь ты, там погибну и я,  
И буду похоронен рядом,  
По воле Ангела да будет так,  
Только смерть разлучит нас с тобой.  
  
Клятва Парабатай из «Кодекса Сумеречных охотников» —  
The Oath of the Parabatai (The Shadowhunter’s Codex) 

___________

_Словарь терминов и основных символов (рун), использованных в данной истории из мира «Сумеречных Охотников»:_

**Институт**  — место проживания и обучения Сумеречных Охотников.

 **Сумеречные Охотники (= Нефилимы)**  — люди с ангельской кровью, воины Земли, призвание которых — защищать людской мир от вторжения демонов из Нижнего Мира.

 **Нижний Мир**  — в нём обитают все сверхъестественные существа.

Руна **Фокусирования** (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/49/67/06/496706589adc8c4306850021a2f4078a.jpg) — руна, которая наносится на тыльную сторону руки Нефилима ещё в молодости, при начале обучения. Она помогает увидеть существ из Нижнего Мира.

Существуют временные руны (Метки) и вечные. Ко вторым относятся: руна Фокусирования, руна парабатаев, руна брака, руна, усиливающая личный талант и способность Нефилима. Но они также могут растворяться, если союз (брачный или парабатаев) распадается.

 **Клинок серафима (ангельский клинок)**  — орудие из адамаса, способное уничтожить демона. Помимо прочего, каждый клинок носит имя одного из ангелов. Когда Охотник активирует его, то выкрикивает имя ангела, часть чьей души заключена в орудии.

Руна **Парабатаев** : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/31/3a/56/313a560aafa3208c9cadc528e3135c8d.jpg

Руна **Ускорения/Защиты** на плече Чанёля: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f6/45/dd/f645ddc51d861a3b649e72cb82b438f3.jpg

Руна **Выдержки** на бедре Чанёля:  
https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ee/b4/91/eeb4919f1088f23cd5495c320a54318c.jpg

Руна **Бесстрашия** на ключице Бэкхёна: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/91/45/e2/9145e21fc96ec113d4ae36396d3ba396.jpg

Руна **Любви** : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/97/42/1e9742c26350e86e347c955443e0436e.jpg

Руна **Брачного союза** :  
http://www.hostingpics.net/thumbs/55/39/57/mini_553957Weddedunion.png

Руна **Исцеления/Обезболивания (Иратце)** : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/df/c0/6fdfc04759d91e07ed6e453d7b017bbf.jpg

Руна **Таланта** : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/46/ad/a046ad5687068b3ece07dca7c0a325bd.jpg

Руна **Обещания** : https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.393480838.4947/scarfflat%2C210x230-pad%2C210x230%2Cf8f8f8.lite-1u1.jpg

Руна **Успокоения Злости** : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/44/7a/e4/447ae4b5d0d6aaf3823c184c08eaa8cf.jpg

Руна **Знания Языков** : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/e0/21/b0e021dc485bff7eb5c761d594c4a194.jpg

 **Стило (или стеле)**  — изготовленный из адамаса инструмент, при помощи которого наносятся руны на кожу Сумеречного Охотника.

 **Демон страха** (в данной истории носит имя «Марбас») — появляется в мире людей через каждые 13 веков, в пятницу 13-го. Ибо в этот день происходит огромный всплеск отрицательной энергии. Он питается страхом, который зарождается в душе людей и других существ. Демон страха способен манипулировать голосом, превращаться в то, чего человек больше всего боится. Его не одолеть никому, даже магу, если тот испытывает страх.

Существует иной способ призвать демонов в мир Примитивных: использовать Меч Смерти (Меч Души).

 **Высший Демон Данталиан**  — тот, кто толкает людей на плохие поступки, тем самым питаясь их энергией.

 **Аллотрилофагия** — чаще всего связанные с одержимостью Дьяволом изрыгание или рвота чужеродных предметов.

 **Пандемоний**  — в аду — столица Сатаны.

**Демоны делятся на 4 вида:**

— богоподобный демон (theodaimones);  
— человекоподобный демон (anthropodaimones);  
— звероподобный демон (zoodaimones);  
— растениеподобный демон (phitodaimones).

___________

Сумерки сгущаются над городом. Стены готической постройки, именуемой «Институтом», безмолвно шепчутся в повисшей тишине. Горящий огонь факелов, закреплённых на стенах длинных коридоров, пугливо подрагивает от проникающего в здание ветра, что гудит и завывает в тонких щелях.

Но стоит заглянуть глубже, в недра земли, как зазвучит звон металла, возгласы и короткие выкрики. Тренировочный зал Института полон жизни и днём, и ночью. Нефилимы или Сумеречные Охотники совершенствуют своё мастерство ведения боя ежеминутно. В Инф-Центре же они сторожат спокойствие людей, которое находится под постоянной угрозой.

Полулюди, полуангелы. Они были рождены, чтобы защищать мир смертных от нападок тварей Тьмы, просочившихся через щели порталов. Вот уже несколько сотен лет Институт скрыт от людских глаз и готовит на борьбу со злом десятки молодых людей в возрасте от десяти до восемнадцати лет. Если с наступлением совершеннолетия те, кто способен продолжить бравое дело Нефилимов и в чьих жилах течет кровь ангелов, не дадут своего согласия на обучение в Безмолвном городе, то навсегда потеряют данную возможность и позабудут о том, кем они являются, продолжая существовать обычными людьми.

Чанёль, прикрывая ладонью очередной зевок, лениво выходит из своей комнаты. Её с юношества он делит со своим парабатаем. Тринадцать лет назад он бы никогда не подумал, что свяжет себя столь крепкими магическими узами с другим представителем сильного пола. Но он вовсе не расстроен странному стечению обстоятельств, обзаведясь таким компаньоном, благодаря которому его собственные способности только крепчают и становятся сильнее.

Толстая подошва армейских чёрных ботинок глухо стучит о поверхность лестницы, пока Охотник спускается в тренировочный зал. Он уже успел принять душ и порыться в интернете в поисках необычных происшествий города, имеющих некие странности и вызывающие сомнения по поводу исключительно людского промысла. Чанёль прижимает своей широкой ладонью к груди махорчатое полотенце для своего друга, «брата», парабатая. Бэкхён просто неугомонен. Кажется, будто он постоянно бодрствует и не имеет потребности во сне.

Чанёль замечает его там же, где и распрощался парой часов назад — на площадке для тренировок. Ранее тот бодро сражался с недавно закончившим обучение и вышедшим на службу вместе с друзьями парабатаев Кан Даниэлем, схлестнув их дзё*, но парнишка, по всей видимости, ушёл на боковую. Порой Бэкхён тренируется на пару с двоюродным братом, другом Пака и одним из одарённых молодых Нефилимов. В последнее время Чунмён всё реже соглашается на подобные состязания, приз которых — ужин в их любимой лапшичной. Когда он оказывается в Институте, то прямиком идёт в свою комнату, тотчас плюхаясь на мягкую подушку и проваливаясь в крепкий сон. Скорее всего, сказывается его постоянное затяжное отсутствие в стенах Института. Но если бы дорогой Чанёлю человек или сущность находились не здесь, то он бы также редко появлялся перед глазами Охотников, исключительно во время миссий, которые стали менее существенными и более скучными. Действительно могущественного демона они одолели больше года назад. Тот вступил в сговор с их бывшим Нефилимом. Но предатель выбрал не ту сторону. Сплочённость «братьев» победила и одолела зло.

В информационном центре кипит жизнь, когда в зале для тренировок всего несколько человек. И то только парабатай Чанёля оттачивает своё мастерство. По шее Бэкхёна скатывается очередная капелька пота, перенаправляя поток мыслей Чанёля в другое русло и заставляя его понервничать. Он сильнее сжимает пластиковую бутылку, прихваченную из комнаты вместе с полотенцем для усердно отрабатывающего и так уже безупречную технику боя парабатая. Хочется вновь вернуться под струи душа и смыть это наваждение. Бэкхён искушает Чанёля ежесекундно. Плохи дела. И с каждым годом всё тяжелее подавлять свои истинные чувства. Пак завидует Чунмёну: у того шансы обрести счастье с существом Нижнего Мира намного выше, нежели у Чанёля на взаимность со стороны парабатая, ещё и парня. Гомосексуальность не запрещена в Кодексе Охотников. Но многие до сих пор не могут свыкнуться с мыслью, что пары бывают однополыми, и перестать осуждающе смотреть на мелькающие перед их глазами подобные союзы.

В Ковенате среди законов Нефилимов прописаны несколько основных, которые должны навсегда отложиться в памяти и остаться нерушимыми для Сумеречных Охотников.

1\. Нефилимы обязаны защищать человеческий мир.  
2\. Примитивные, простые люди, никогда не должны узнать о существовании иного мира.  
3\. Не вредить своим собратьям.  
4\. Не вступать в соглашение с демонами. Сделка с демоном равносильна самому страшному преступлению.  
5\. Между парабатаями _исключительно_ дружеский союз, испытывать эрос к партнёру _строго_ запрещено и наказуемо.

И надо же было тому случиться, что Чанёль нарушил последнее.

Когда он давал клятву Парабатай, стоя в магическом круге из бледно-голубого пламени и произнося «Только смерть разлучит нас с тобой», думалось вовсе не о крепком союзе братьев. Представлялась церемония у алтаря и клятва в вечной любви человеку, которого в этот момент он держал за руку, выводил на ней стило Метку не Парабатаев, а Брачного союза. К этому парню, с солнечной улыбкой и отражающими языки пламени карими глазами, Чанёль проникся нездоровым интересом несколько лет назад. После их первой руны Фокусирования, возникшей в десять, когда Пака только посвятили в Охотники, спустя пять лет на теле появилась вторая, символ парабатаев. И он никогда не исчезнет с их кожи. Вечные партнёры пронесут его до самой смерти, сражаясь плечом к плечу против тварей Нижнего Мира.

Сейчас их кожа покрыта рунами, но для полного счастья Чанёля парочки всё же не хватает. Вряд ли их парень позволит нанести стило на кожу кому-либо помимо Бэкхёна.

Мимо проходит Кёнмин. Охотница, кажется, ещё несколько лет назад поняла чувства Чанёля к его «брату», поэтому загадочно улыбается и понимающе похлопывает по плечу: Бэкхён во взмокшей от пота чёрной футболке, плотно облипающей каждую стальную после годов тренировок и посвящения в Нефилимов мышцу, заставляет позабыть обо всём: куда и зачем шёл, что хотел сказать или сделать. Будь на то воля и абсолютное безрассудство, сдерживаемое одной из тёмных рун на теле, Чанёль давно бы припечатал Бэкхёна к холодной каменной стене и продемонстрировал все свои безумные желания, скопившиеся за всё время со дня их знакомства. И его бы вряд ли волновало мнение парня по этому поводу, как и все увечья, нанесённые Бэкхёном, после подобного жеста. Его парабатай не из любителей телесного контакта, особенно, когда кто-то без позволения вторгается в его личное пространство.

Парень точно не оценит подобного рвения и внимания. Шанс, что Бён вообще проявит интерес к мужчине, ниже, чем вероятность нарушения Кодекса с его стороны.

Пак слишком шумно вздыхает, от чего его парабатай прекращает тренировку и возвращает свой дзё на подставку к двум другим.

— Кто-то вроде бы шёл спать, — припоминает парень и, покашливая от тяжелого после усердной тренировки дыхания, стирает тыльной стороной ладони со лба пот.

— Опять тренируешься до поздней ночи? — Чанёль недовольно смеряет его взглядом и бросает бутылку с минералкой и черное полотенце.

Ловко их словив, Бэкхён кивает и благодарит своего парабатая. Чанёль безупречно справляется с этой ролью. Он не только всегда рядом, но и отменно заботится о вечном партнёре. Бэкхёна до сих пор смущает данная формулировка. Он постоянно вставляет при приветствии с другими и объяснении, кем они с Чанёлем приходятся друг другу, что они как братья, верные и давние друзья. И ничего более.

Вот только Бэкхён не подозревает, что Чанёлю подобный расклад совершенно не по душе. Его гложет обида при каждом таком выкрутасе Бёна, и появляется неуёмное желание возразить. Потому что его нутро кричит о том, что Бэкхён больше, нежели парабатай и его лучший друг, с которым он делит комнату. Пак желает видеть его не только в качестве идеального партнёра на поле битвы, но и в качестве партнёра в своей постели.

Взгляд смущенного Чанёля устремляется в пол, чтобы не видеть то, как блестящего потного тела касается полотенце. Интересно, если он попросит Исина, сможет ли тот на время превратить его в этот махорчатый чёрный кусок материи, который, в отличие от парабатая, смеет столь безнаказанно прикасаться к разгоряченной коже Бэкхёна? Они знакомы тринадцать лет, но за это время у этого полотенца больше тесного контакта с объектом воздыханий Пака, нежели у самого Чанёля. Или же подобная магия под силу Чунмёну, которого связывает руна Альянса, позволяющая черпать силы и делиться способностями мага? Чунмён говорил, что благодаря подобным рунам: Альянса или Парабатай — можно чувствовать эмоции того, с кем был повязан такими Метками. И Чанёль согласен с ним. Он неоднократно ощущал чувства Бэкхёна, в основном это происходило во сне, когда контроль над разумом ослабевал, но он никогда не ощущал ничего помимо паники и страха — только в мире Грёз Бэкхён отпускал себя и свои слабости. Но вот возбуждения или же иных приятных эмоций — нет. Чтобы скрыть собственные пороки и похоть от парабатая, Чанёль нанёс на своё тело одну из самых болезненных рун — «Выдержка», которая сдерживала его порывы и не давала просочиться в голову парабатаю его весьма неправильным чувствам к Бёну.

Бэкхён забрасывает на плечо полотенце и приобнимает тут же напрягшегося Чанёля. Похоже, юноша в хорошем расположении духа, раз самолично проявляет подобные дружеские жесты.

— Пошли отдыхать. Завтра, если верить мисс Хан, будет насыщенный день. В городе объявился демон.

— Да ладно? — неверяще восклицает Чанёль и незаметно убирает с плеча чужую руку. Это приятно, даже слишком, но вскоре ему будет крайне тяжело объяснить Бэкхёну, как в кармане его штанов оказался клинок серафима.

Бэкхён хмурится, воспринимая такую реакцию парабатая по-своему, но коротко кивает и рассказывает всё, что смог разузнать. Параллельно с этим молодые парабатаи желают находящимся в тренировочном зале Нефилимам доброй ночи и наконец вместе поднимаются в свою комнату, что делят все годы в Институте вместе задолго до того, как связали друг друга клятвой Парабатай.

— Ты знаешь, что твой двоюродный брат крутит роман с магом? — интересуется Чанёль, когда они вдвоём идут по слабо освещенной лестнице. — Случайно услышал его разговор по мобильному, когда хотел расспросить его о том случае двухдневной давности.

— Ты об Исине? Конечно, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён, словно для него никогда не было новостью, что его кровный родственник связался с парнем, ещё и не с простым, а с одним из сильнейших магов Нижнего мира. — Я даже знаю, когда они впервые поцеловались и когда впервые переспали.

— А с этого места поподробнее. — Навострил свои немного оттопыренные уши Пак.

— Это скучная история, — наконец Бэкхён показывает, что человек, а не машина, зевая и прикрывая распахнутый рот ладонью. — У Чунмёна всё на лице написано. Он был таким запыханным и раскрасневшимся после нашего похода на вечеринку мага, еще и губы постоянно кусал, немного припухшие. Как ты знаешь, Охотники должны всегда всё видеть, подмечать мелочи, будь это просто опухшие и искусанные губы или же наспех неправильно застегнутая рубашка и распахнутая ширинка месяцем позже после их первого поцелуя.

На последних словах Бэкхён коротко хмыкает. Видимо, доволен своей находкой и уже не один раз заставил брата понервничать и смутиться на этой почве.

Чанёль не замечает ни грамма брезгливости на лице парабатая, пока он рассказывает о весьма странных отношениях своего брата. И зёрнышко надежды, что у них с Бэкхёном может что-то, да получится, закрадывается в душу.

Внезапно взгляд Бэкхёна меняется, тускнеет. Он замедляет шаг и, погрустнев, выдыхает:

— Чунмёну влетит от родителей. Зато он счастливый говнюк. Исин действительно его любит.

Приходит очередь Чанёля кусать до острой боли губу. Тяжело признаться Бэкхёну, что тот тоже любим, и уже давно. Пак собирается задать вопрос, как бы отнесся его парабатай, если бы ему признался парень, стал бы он с ним встречаться, когда замечает два силуэта, стоящих в центре коридора.

Чанёль безошибочно распознаёт в них двоюродного брата Бэкхёна и достаточно грубо схватившего его за руку с неприятной ухмылкой на губах сынишку руководителя Института.

— Опять у Нежити гостевал, не так ли? — окликивает Кима тот и поспешно отпускает руку Охотника, зная личный талант Чунмёна и на что способна руна Альянса.

— Я предпочитаю использовать «маг», — брезгливо кривит губы Чунмён. — Исин в несколько раз живее и добрее таких, как ты.

— Вот и возвращайся к своему любовничку, — не унимается парень, который непонятно чего пытается добиться своими мерзкими насмешками.

— Он просто друг, — Бэкхён и Чанёль подмечают, насколько обескуражен Чунмён темой разговора.

Его кулаки плотно сжаты, словно ухватившиеся за последние тонкие ниточки терпения, готового вот-вот лопнуть. Бэкхён помнит, что было в прошлый раз, даже руна не смогла удержать гнев его брата, и тогда чудом удалось уговорить отца этого заносчивого говнюка не переводить Чунмёна в японский Институт. А тот искусно пользовался своим положением и словно кормился за счёт унижения других.

— Поэтому ты раскраснелся, как девица на выданье? — Чонгук хочет что-то ещё добавить, но замечает подошедших парабатаев, поэтому вовремя замолкает, салютуя им в качестве прощания.

— Послушай, Чон, это их личное дело, — останавливает его и рыкает рассерженно Чанёль, готовый вцепиться по-животному в горло этому зазнавшемуся отпрыску руководителя Института. — Нам разрешено общаться и дружить с феями, оборотнями, вампирами, магами. Поэтому перестань доставать Мёна. Он не нарушал Кодекса.

— Конечно, — слишком быстро отступает Чонгук, вызывая тем самым недоумение в глазах парабатаев. Чунмён, в отличие от них, продолжает поглядывать на него с заметной неприязнью. — Ведь куда интереснее наблюдать за тем, как ты падёшь.

— О чём он? — сухо интересуется родственник Бэкхёна, при этом кривится, провожая взглядом неприятного ему Нефилима.

Если бы не клятва, данная Институту, он бы давно разобрался с ним. Но приходится терпеть такие выпады в свой адрес. Да и это никак не повлияет на их с Исином отношения. Они связаны рунами, не только силой своей любви. И когда родители Кима выдадут замуж его младшую сестру, то он последует её примеру и наконец целиком переберётся в дом своего возлюбленного и будущего мужа. А ещё официально представит бойфренда семье и перестанет утаивать правду от Бэкхёна. Хотя, похоже, тот со своим талантом давно во всём разобрался. И скрывать что-либо бесполезно.

— Без понятия, — отмахивается Чанёль, при этом проглатывает застрявший в горле ком. Его глаза бегают по куртке Чунмёна. Чтобы скрыть свою нервозность, он слишком поспешно направляется в свою комнату. Ключ в его руке трясется вместе с самой кистью и не с первого раза попадает в отверстие замка. Благо Бэкхён в этот момент делится с братом новостями и не особо следит за парабатаем. Что не скажешь о Чунмёне. Он продолжает буравить взглядом его спину.

С каждым годом его чувства к Бэкхёну становятся всё сильнее и опаснее. Если Чонгук начал догадываться о тяге Пака к парабатаю, то вскоре это и не утаишь от самого Бэкхёна. А после его с легкой руки Совета выгонят из армии Охотников, как дефектного. И страдать будет не только он. Но и Бэкхён. Так как их связь будет разорвана.

Много слухов и легенд ходит о том, что ждет нарушивших правила «вечных партнёров», испытавших запретную любовь друг к другу. Но до сих пор никто так не сказал, по какой причине висит запрет и какие именно последствия ждут нарушителей. Бэкхён слишком умён, чтобы рисковать. Эрудиция и Знания — его Талант. А вот Чанёлю досталась Точность. Именно поэтому ему так легко давались точные науки в школе и он никогда не промахивался в баскетболе. А ещё уделал Бэкхёна в детстве, попав с первой попытки кинжалом в центр мишени, когда стрела тогда ещё совсем юного друга угодила в девятку, и то с четвертой попытки, пока Чанёль не решил скрасить своим присутствием одиночество мальчика. Именно тогда они и подружились. Так и началась история их пути к Парабатай.

Последовав за парнем в комнату, Бэкхён уходит в душ, оставляя Чанёля наедине со своими мыслями. А подумать есть над чем. И все эти рассуждения путают ещё больше, заставляют гореть огнём руну Успокоения Злости. При возвращении уже переодевшегося и готового ко сну парабатая Пак притворяется, что спит, хотя, словно сторожевой пёс, слышит каждый вдох и скрип кровати. И тот вскоре, плюхнувшись на постель и обняв подушку обеими руками, засыпает.

Пак переворачивается на спину и пялится в потолок, прислушиваясь к равномерному дыханию Бёна. Неудивительно, что парень так быстро задремал — тренировки выматывают. Не каждый может выдержать хотя бы полтора часа занятий, а Бэкхён проводит в зале практически безвылазно целый день. Причем он совершенно не нуждается в наставнике или в кураторе, следящем за его нормативом. Бэкхён знает, когда нужно остановиться или же поработать над собой ещё. Чанёль же не настолько одержим тренировками. Его тело, при всём этом, кажется более подкачанным и спортивным на зависть сетующему на подобную «несправедливость» Бэкхёну. Как-то Бён даже пытался отыскать на его теле руну «Крутости», всё закончилось весьма плачевно: сброшенным со своей тушки матерящимся Бэкхёном и крепким стояком, от которого было не так просто избавиться в одной из кабинок душевой в тренировочном зале.

Чанёль никак не может избавиться от волнения, проснувшегося вновь после слов Чонгука. Он пытается вспомнить, что же первоначально послужило столь нездоровой заинтересованности в Бэкхёне, плавно перерастающей в слишком крепкие и трепетные чувства.

Они вступили на обучение практически одновременно. В десять. Бэкхён всегда казался Чанёлю недосягаемым. Во всем. Будь это простая история и теории, которые заученными отскакивали от зубов парня, или же тренировочный бой с дзё или рапирами. И Чанёль совершенно не расстраивался, оказываясь под конец придавленным к мату Бэкхёном и сдаваясь превосходившему его по умениям сопернику. Именно в один из таких спарингов, когда он только переступил порог шестнадцати лет, парень почувствовал странное томление: сидящий верхом Бэкхён неосознанно проехался задницей по шву брюк, расположенному в области паха. Пятнадцатью минутами позже Чанёль стоял в ванной комнате со спущенными штанами и во все глаза пялился на непонятно откуда взявшуюся эрекцию. Пришлось впервые заняться постыдным делом, когда за стенкой в комнате ничего не подозревающий Бэкхён резался на компьютере в игру. И впервые его накрыл настолько оглушительный оргазм, стоило только подумать о том, что это вовсе не его руки скользят по влажному, немного липкому от естественной смазки члену.

Крепко поиметь парабатая Чанёль захотел в девятнадцать. Тогда речь шла о банальном перепихе, потому что голый Бэкхён нещадно заводил и открыто соблазнял, расхаживая нагим по их комнате в поисках свежего нижнего белья и светил перед Паком оголённой аппетитной пятой точкой. Это была вина исключительно Бэкхёна. И Чанёль повторял это из раза в раз при каждом самоудовлетворении. А спустя два года мучений и неустанной дрочки на фотографии парабатая с рождественской вечеринки, простое желание секса перешло на стадию «хочу быть рядом с ним всю жизнь».

И вот проходит ещё два года, и Чанёль изнывает от своих чувств к Бэкхёну. Хочется лезть на стенку от изводящего ежесекундно в присутствии парня желания обнять, уткнуться носом в непослушные чёрные волосы, дышать Бэкхёном, слышать, как стучит его сердце, понимать, что он из плоти и крови. Его парабатай. Его половинка души. Они дали клятву в вечной защите друг друга. Секс и любовь как-то не входили в это понятие. Но такое случалось между разнополыми Нефилимами. Чанёль успел разузнать. Если связь слишком сильная, то побратаи влюблялись, сбегали, связывая друг друга узами брака. И после никто ничего о них не слышал. Они словно исчезали в одном из Порталов, затерявшись между реальностями и временами.

Но они с Бэкхёном оба парни, и это вовсе не из-за клятвы. Чанёль влюбился в него задолго до этого. И вряд ли Бэкхён что-то подобное хотя бы когда-то чувствовал к Паку. Он постоянно повторяет все эти годы, что «классно иметь такого бро, как Чанёль».

Как же Чанёлю понять чувства другого? Да, они связаны с Бэкхёном, но тот достаточно скуп на эмоции и проявление чувств. Особенно к Чанёлю. Даже во сне нашёл способ блокировать возможность узнать хотя бы что-то помимо волнения и страха, которые присущи каждому, кто хотя бы раз в своей жизни видел перед глазами Смерть.

Пак косится в сторону посапывающего друга, рука которого свисает с кровати. Поэтому он осторожно и без лишнего шума поднимается с постели и, немного залюбовавшись кистью с тонкими красивыми пальцами парабатая, кладёт её на грудь спящего Бэкхёна.

Чанёль не торопится возвращаться. Сердце пропускает пару ударов. Охотник прикусывает губу и подцепляет указательным пальцем упавшую на левый глаз парня чёлку. Плавно скользит им по виску, очерчивает линию скулы и гладит тёплую, здорового розоватого оттенка щёку.

Бэкхён хмурится во сне и судорожно вздыхает, от чего Чанёль одёргивает руку, а после сжимает обе в плотные кулаки до хруста костяшек, когда невольно задерживается взглядом на приоткрытых губах с капелькой скопившейся в уголке слюны. Насколько же велико желание собрать её кончиком языка, а после поцеловать, углубить — и будь что будет.

Однажды он позволил себе подобную вольность и чуть не подписал смертельный приговор, когда Бэкхён через секунду уже пялился во все глаза на нависшего над ним Пака. Тот придумал какую-то глупую отмазку, о которой тут же забыл из-за волнения и страха. Бэкхён слишком дёргано кивнул, странным образом поверив Нефилиму, и отвернулся к стене, желая досмотреть свой сон. Чанёль ждал на утро серьёзного разговора, но его не последовало. Парабатай вёл себя так, словно вчера ночью ничего не произошло, словно поверил всем этим смехотворным оправданиям. Хотя Чанёль понимал, что Бэкхён догадался, что произошло. Они уже не дети, чтобы верить в сказки. Но повторно после этого Пак не стал испытывать судьбу.

Как-то Чанёля начали мучить кошмары, как раз перед их встречей с Данталианом, и он просыпался вовсе не в своей комнате, где заснул часами ранее, а в тренировочном центре, в зале для Совета, в библиотеке, в коридоре, в столовой. Тогда Чунмён назвал Чанёля лунатиком, который мог и на крыше побывать, пока дремлет, то Бэкхён немного успокоился, и, кажется, даже позабыл о случае полуторагодичной давности.

Сейчас Чанёль больше не страдает лунатизмом. Ему, как Бэкхёну, двадцать три. Самое время для поисков партнёра для брачного союза, а у них до сих пор не было за плечами ни одних серьёзных отношений. Отчасти это вина Чанёля. Бэкхён пробовал ходить на свидания, но его парабатай не давал зайти дальше объятий и невинного флирта. Как-то он специально потушил о ладонь бычок сигареты стоящего неподалеку парня, пока следил за свиданием Бэкхёна, когда тот потянулся с поцелуем к девушке. Тем самым он впервые проверил, сильна ли их связь, и понял, что Бэкхён тоже испытывает его боль, стоило тому резко оттолкнуть девушку и закричать от боли, хватаясь за пострадавшую ладонь. Чанёлю было больно, но он быстро избавился от неё при помощи Метки. Да и что эта временная боль по сравнению с той, которую он носил внутри себя на тот момент двенадцать лет?

Чанёль возвращается в постель, поправляет сползшие носки и считает до ста — проверенный способ наконец справиться с бессонницей. Где-то на восьмидесяти он сбивается со счёта. Снова перед закрытыми веками возникает непроглядный густой туман. Он проник во сны парабатая, чувствует его присутствие, но не видит, как и теряется в его ощущениях. Короткие волоски на руках поднимаются от прохлады — вновь что-то беспокоит молодого человека.

_«О чём же ты грезишь, Бэкхён?»_

___________

*дзё — деревянный шест в боевых искусствах

## \- L -

Пробуждение Чанёля получается более резким, нежели он рассчитывал, бродя часами в белой дымке сновидений его парабатая. Бэкхён обеспокоенно его зовёт и тормошит за плечо. Поначалу, ощущающий, как кто-то тянет ткань рукава, парень думает, что это ему снится, но получает первый болезненный шлепок по щеке, после которого его глаза распахиваются и замечают хмурого друга, нависшего над ним и постоянно сдувающего со лба касающуюся длинных густых ресниц и задевающую родинку на виске чёлку.

— В чём дело?

— Всех срочно вызывают в Инф-Центр, — докладывает Бэкхён, а Чанёль удивлённо трёт заспанные глаза: странно, что он не услышал стука в дверь и разговора Бёна с другим Нефилимом.

Парабатаи торопливо собираются. У них нет времени на чистку зубов и душ, поэтому Бэкхён бросает Чанёлю мятное драже, и тот, кивая, закидывает его в рот, после чего они спешат вниз по лестнице на общий сбор и постоянно перекидываются недоумевающими взглядами, под конец подмечая столпотворение у дверей.

Что же стряслось, раз их будят ни свет ни заря? В последний раз, когда Чанёль появлялся в такую рань в зале для собраний, в мире Примитивных возник Высший Демон. Неужели наконец-то они получат серьёзное задание? Больше не нужно будет киснуть в Институте, довольствуясь мелкими рыбешками, случайно заскочившими через Портал в их мир демонами низшей ступени? Сердце волнительно учащённо забилось, предвкушая интересное задание.

— Утро доброе, маг, — Бэкхён здоровается с Исином, уже ожидающим прихода Охотников на одном из придвинутых к П-образному столу стульев, и на что получает учтивый короткий кивок и лёгкую улыбку.

Этот один из сильнейших магов Нижнего Мира очень харизматичен и полон сюрпризов. Он заключил союз не только с Чунмёном, но и с Институтом, обеспечивая ему защиту и поддержку в нужную минуту. Одна из таких, по всей видимости, настала. На нём привычная броская одежда. Исин неровно дышит к бархату и слегка старомоден, поэтому его жилетка и длинный сюртук сшиты из него и украшены золотой нитью. На руках звенят браслеты, а на пальцах — в общей сложности семь перстней, один из которых принадлежал когда-то его матери. Он передается по наследству. К сожалению, из-за того, что маг полюбил мужчину, род оборвётся. Но это не настолько беспокоит Исина, как тот факт, что люди вовсе не бессмертны и им присуще старение. Их счастливые годы с Чунмёном сочтены. Когда-то из-за этого они сильно повздорили. Тогда родственник Бэкхёна целенаправленно несколько месяцев игнорировал мага, объясняя свою обиду «недопониманием друзей». Но после их отношения наладились. Соединив предположение Бэкхёна, когда именно парни переспали, с моментом ритуала Альянса, Чанёль пришёл к выводу, что именно после их примирения на теле Чунмёна появилась эта Метка. Значит, они пришли с Исином к какому-то компромиссу или же магу удалось убедить Чунмёна не думать об их будущем и наслаждаться моментом.

Рядом с магом неизменно сидит связанный с ним Меткой Чунмён и задумчиво водит большим пальцем по подбородку. Его взгляд изучающе направлен на экран лэптопа. Что же он столь увлечённо читает, что даже привычно не реагирует румянцем смущения на покоящуюся у него на бедре руку Исина? От Чанёля также не уходит странное поведение этой парочки. Они явно чем-то встревожены. И если на собрании Нефилимов присутствует маг, то дела обстоят прескверно.

— Эй, ребята, я вам места занял, — хлопает по свободному стулу рядом Даниель и слишком солнечно улыбается.

Хотя причина известна — Он Сону, его наставник, сидящий напротив. Как бы юноша ни пытался привлечь этого уже опытного и закаленного в битвах Сумеречного Охотника (даже покрасил волосы в возмутительный розовый цвет), ему так и не удалось очаровать мужчину.

Даниэль не первый год пытается уговорить Сону провести с ним ритуал Парабатай, но тот ни в какую не соглашается. Однако их признали совместимыми. Скоро Даниэлю исполнится восемнадцать, поэтому он всё чаще ноет наставнику о своей просьбе, но мужчина несгибаем, как Эверест. Ответ на постоянные отказы Сону лежит на поверхности. В отличие от Чанёля, мужчина сразу понял, что их связь на уровне парабатаев станет началом конца, поэтому дожидается, когда же паренёк догадается о том, что их чувства далеки до братских, перестанет грезить о ритуале Парабатай и подумает о других, более тонких и глубоких отношениях. Пак знает наверняка о ходе мыслей Сону. Как-то он, не особо задумываясь, решил пошутить и спросил, что именно привлекло Даниэля в нём, не эти ли выделяющиеся на щеке родинки, от чего тот залился краской, что совершенно не свойственно умеющему держать свои эмоции под контролем Сону. Мужчина влюблён в своего ученика. Семь лет — не такая уж и большая разница в возрасте для отношений. Они не должны стать преградой для их любви.

Чанёль покусывает губу, продолжая изучать входящих в зал Охотников. Бэкхён пока что не догадывается, сколько на самом деле в Институте геев и би. На весь их Институт, по подсчётам и личным выводам Чанёля, пять Охотников имеют гомосексуальные наклонности. А это приличное количество на две сотни проживающих в стенах этого здания Нефилимов.

Парабатаи пользуются добродушным жестом в их сторону Даниэля. Бэкхён недовольно шипит, когда проходящий мимо него Чонгук больно задевает своим плечом и, словно ничего не бывало, со вздёрнутым подбородком следует за Юнги. Чанёль и Бэкхён до сих пор не могут понять, как же подружились эти двое: совершенно разные по характеру и в своих представлениях о товариществе и дружбе. Мин Юнги серьёзный и обязательный, когда Чонгук больше лентяй и раздолбай. При этом Чанёль никогда не считал Чона плохим. Это своего рода щит, оболочка, за которой прячется хрупкая личность. Давление со стороны отца изменило его в ходе обучения в Институте. Парню всегда не хватало родительской любви. В итоге он решил своим способом привлечь к себе внимание. Весьма неприятным способом. И порой он перегибал палку, и Чанёль, как и другие, хотели снять спесь с зарвавшегося Нефилима. Юнги его палочка-выручалочка, компенсировал все его недостатки. Иногда его друг пытается вытащить Чонгука из скорлупы, но тот плотно засел внутри неё и не желает что-либо менять. В конце концов, как ни старайся, построенную годами репутацию не исправишь. А ещё он видит страх этого Охотника. Он чувствует с ним схожесть в вопросе отношений и предпочтений. Это ещё одна причина, по которой паренёк выбрал именно эту модель поведения.

Гул голосов утихает, стоит только услышать раздающееся в коридоре цоканье каблуков мисс Хан Суён, сестры руководителя Института. Женщина с гордой прямой осанкой и уверенным шагом без лишних любезностей входит в зал и усаживается в своё кресло. Её брат доверяет ей и всегда оставляет за ней решение в вопросах первой важности, когда сам занимается налаживанием отношений с Нежитью.

— Прошу меня простить за столь сумбурный подъем, — произносит женщина и постукивает нарощенными темно-синими ногтями по крышке стола — явный признак обеспокоенности. — Он Сону, доложите о ситуации всем собравшимся.

Суён бросает серьёзный взгляд на мужчину, который тут же вскакивает с места, оправляя подрагивающими от волнения пальцами горловину своей чёрной водолазки.

— В четверг, двумя днями ранее Сенсор одного, а через день уже пяти Нефилимов мигал как умалишенный, засекший дух Демона. Причем не из слабых. Это был один из высших. Выследить его не удалось. Он хитро затерялся в толпе, — докладывает ровным тоном мужчина и под конец присаживается обратно на стул, получая очередную влюблённую улыбку со стороны Даниэля.

Наверное, из-за того, как он смотрит на своего наставника, догадались все в Институте о его влюблённости. У наблюдающего за ними Чанёля неосознанно дергаются вверх уголки губ. Смотреть на то, как медленно развиваются отношения у этих двоих — одно сплошное наслаждение.

— Как мы выяснили, — продолжила мисс Хан. — Это человекоподобный демон Пандемония. Справиться с таким — задача не из лёгких. Отследить — тоже тяжело. Тела его жертв: два оборотня, пять примитивных и один маг — были найдены в разных концах города.

Экран позади женщины загорелся, являя на обозрение присутствующим в зале несколько достаточно шокирующих и неприятных снимков. Из-за чего некоторые девушки судорожно втягивают через нос воздух и отводят наполненные ужасом взгляды. Зрелище не из приятных.

— Все они демонстрируют одинаковый застывший в глазах ужас, приоткрытый в немом крике рот и серый оттенок холодной, как глыба льда, кожи. Трупный запах отсутствует. Жертвы вообще ничем не пахнут, словно из них высосали всё вместе с душой.

После этого она делает короткую паузу, дав тем самым возможность Нефилимам поразмыслить. Даниэль усиленно пытается отыскать в чертогах своего разума подходящего под описания демона. Но куда ему, если даже Суён это не под силу. Поэтому парень сдаётся и прикрывает ладонями лицо. Всё придёт со временем. И его знания станут более обширными.

Женщина решает прервать затянувшееся молчание.

— Поэтому мы должны предпринять меры. Но пока не знаем, с кем имеем дело, чтобы выбрать подходящую тактику борьбы с этой тварью из Нижнего Мира. Может, у кого-нибудь есть хотя бы какие-то предположения?

Сону вновь подаёт голос, при этом вопросительно смотрит на парабатая Чанёля.

— Знания — твой талант, Бэкхён, — обращается к нему наставник Даниэля. — Что скажешь? Появились какие-то соображения, какой демон мог сотворить подобное?

Возможно, для остальных присутствующих в зале незаметно, но не для Чанёля, который за тринадцать лет, будучи парабатаем Бэкхёна, осознаёт, насколько тому неудобно оказаться под пристальным взглядом сотни внимательных пар глаз. Но Бён мастерски справляется с волнением и остаётся предельно сконцентрированным на полученной информации. Спустя некоторое время, хорошенько поразмыслив, он наконец отвечает:

— Все факты указывают на Демона страха. Ранее мы сражались с Данталианом. Его жертвы имеют схожие признаки. Но ледяная кожа, отсутствие органов и запаха наталкивают меня именно на мысль, что это Демон страха. Мы называем его «Коллекционером», складывающим в свою копилку всё, что удаётся отнять у живого существа, вплоть до цвета глаз, запаха, родинок, родимых пятен, веснушек и так далее.

— Но Демон страха должен появляться в мире Примитивных раз в тринадцать столетий, в один единственный день — только в пятницу, тринадцатого. Почему же он до сих пор здесь, когда пятница была позавчера? — хмурится Суён. — Если Бэкхён прав, то этот Демон нарушает равновесие Миров, нам придётся его уничтожить.

— Видимо, кто-то призвал его при помощи Орудия Смерти, Меча, — высказывает женщине своё предположение Чанёль.

Он вспоминает последние громкие дела Сумеречных Охотников. В них постоянно мелькали Дары Смерти: то Чаша, то Меч, то Зеркало. Особенно сильный отпечаток на Чанёля оставило последнее Орудие: Бэкхён чуть не погиб, когда они очутились у вод этого Озера, которое манило, притягивало, шептало испить его воды. Пак вовремя отшвырнул потянувшего, чтобы зачерпнуть ладонями немного темной жидкости, парабатая. Ещё чуть-чуть и душа Бэкхёна наполнилась бы чернью, сводившей его изнутри с ума.

— Думаешь, появился новый Тёмный Нефилим? — озадаченно поднимает на него свои глаза притихший Сехун, хороший приятель Чанёля, связавший себя Альянсом с каким-то или какой-то (пол до сих пор оставался для многих неизвестным) феей.

— Ничего удивительного здесь нет. У старого было много последователей, — отзывается Сону. — Всех их всё равно не удалось отыскать и покарать по священному закону Сумеречных Охотников.

— Теперь понимаю, почему напали на старика Хонджэ. Он один из немногих знает, где хранится Меч, — задумчиво произносит Чонгук, привлекая тем самым к себе внимание. — Что вы так удивлены? Отец на днях встречался с вожаком стаи оборотней для переговоров. Я не подслушивал, узнал чисто случайно.

— Мы тебя поняли, — прервала его мисс Хан, останавливая ненужный поток информации, да и мальчишка мог сболтнуть лишнего. У неё с братом свои тайны, о которых не стоит знать остальным Нефилимам.

— Тогда всё сходится, — подытоживает Чанёль. — Меч украден, вызван демон. Нужно поскорее отправиться на его поиски, пока не погиб от его руки очередной невинный человек или сущность.

— Да, нам нужно разработать план, — соглашается с ним сестра руководителя Института. — Я попрошу остаться Бэкхёна, Чанёля, Сехуна с братом, Юнги, Чонгука, Джисона, Сону, Даниэля, Чунмёна и, конечно, мага. Думаю, такой команды вполне хватит, чтобы отыскать и уничтожить Высшего Демона.

Женщина жестом просит остальных покинуть зал, разбрестись по своим рабочим местам или же отправиться на тренировку. Сейчас стоит быть в хорошей физической форме и быть готовым ко всему.

Чанёль беглым взглядом скользит по всем членам их команды. С большинством он знаком, часто общается или же приходится крайне нежелательно сталкиваться, как в случае с Чонгуком.

А вот и «тёмные лошадки». Сехун и Джинён, кровные братья, ещё новички в охоте на демонов. Но все когда-то начинали. Чтобы набраться опыта им было необходимо присутствовать при поимке и уничтожении более могущественного демона. И наконец-то у них появилась такая возможность.

Далее Охотники погружаются в обсуждение лучшей тактики для боя в зависимости от места, где прячется демон. Обычно те на время затаивались на заброшенных заводах, стройплощадках или же в метрополитене. Тёмные места, где они могли бы питаться страхами и другими малоприятными эмоциями людей. Если вурдалаки были питающимися кровью вампирами, то демоны высасывали из организма эмоции, делающие их могущественнее. Именно поэтому их так привлекал мир Примитивных.

Сехун с братом и Джисон безотлагательно отправились отлеживать по Сенсорам демоническую активность. Как-то однажды Джисон, один из старших среди нового поколения Сумеречных Охотников, уже сталкивался с демоном, в ещё юном возрасте. Сначала маги и лекари Института пытались избавиться от аллитрилофагии и лишь потом вынимали застрявшего в молодом теле звероподобного демона. У Джисона на память после случившегося на теле осталось несколько рун: Силы и Менделин, и рубец на руке, уже перекрытый новой Меткой.

Спустя два часа Охотники делают временную паузу. Мисс Хан даёт возможность Нефилимам привести себя в боевую готовность и подкрепиться сытным завтраком. Вскоре им будет не до этого. Уже более расслабленный после душа Чанёль проверяет клинки, используемые в бою вместе с ангельским кинжалом, а Бэкхён наносит на наконечники своих стрел специальный отвар, приготовленный Исином, который на время затормаживает реакцию демонов. Помимо прочего, у него имеется четыре Ангельские стрелы, подаренные отцом, способные уничтожить любого Верхнего Демона. Но их не стоит понапрасну транжирить на неуверенные попытки, только когда Бэкхён убедится, что сможет попасть точно в цель: в середину груди или голову твари из Нижнего Мира.

Наконец Чанёль вытягивает ноги и разминает затёкшую шею. Хрустят позвонки от долгого сгорбившегося над оружием положения. С прикрытыми глазами, тихо и глубоко вздыхая, он пытается незаметно подглядеть, чем же занят его парабатай.

Бэкхён отправляет стрелы в колчан и чешет вечную Метку на шее. Она возникла абсолютно внезапно, когда парню было шестнадцать. Чанёль с ним привычно отправился спать, а когда проснулся — на шее того красовалась свежая руна Зрения. О её назначении Пак мало что знал, как и остальные Охотники. Она сама возникала в сознании Нефилима и рисовалась на коже стило. Кто-то говорил, что она помогает увидеть или скрыть секреты свои или чужие. Другие, что при её помощи можно читать мысли или же увеличивать эффективность других рун. Сам Бэкхён предпочитал не распространяться о её предназначении, рассказывая, что иначе его настигнут ужасные мучения и адская боль. Чанёль верил в это с трудом, но перестал пытаться докопаться до правды. Иногда немногословность и ожидания приносили больше плодов, чем чрезмерное рвение.

Вскоре мигает гаджет Бэкхёна, на экране которого высвечиваются координаты.

— Они нашли его, — подрывается с места Чанёль. — Стройка на западе города, рядом с портом и клубом «Королева Мэг».

— Что ж, это достаточно подходящее место для Демона. С одной стороны — полная тишина, с другой — людное место и хороший источник питания по ночам, — расстроенно кривит губы Суён. Кто знает, сколько бед ещё стоит ожидать от Нежити.

И её волнения не напрасны. К сожалению, как сообщил Джисон, рядом с клубом, в тесном переулке был обнаружен свежий труп молодой ведьмы с такими же признаками, как и у остальных жертв Демона.

— Поделитесь нашим планом с ними, — просит мисс Хан, отключая технику в зале для собраний и заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из плотного пучка волос кудрявую прядь. — И прибудут с вами ангелы.

Чанёлю верится с трудом в искренние переживания женщины за них. Её всегда больше волновал результат. А пара добрых напутствий воспламеняла дух не хуже руны Силы Духа. Каждый год Охотники теряли лучших из ряда своих. Но Чанёль ни разу не видел, чтобы Суён проронила хотя бы слезинку.

Оказавшиеся за стенами Института Сумеречные Охотники создают несколько Порталов — самый короткий путь оказаться у заброшенной стройки. Чанёль и Бэкхён перемещаются в одном вместе с Даниэлем и Сону. Первое, что они чувствуют по прибытии — холод, взывающий мурашки и мелкую дрожь. Всё вокруг объято густым белым туманом. Солнечные лучи послеобеденного солнца с трудом пробирались сквозь него. Чанёль тут же застегнул куртку на молнию. Вытянув из кармана узорчатое стило с овивающей ручку металлической змеёй, он наносит на кожу руну Невидимости, которую озаряет белесый свет, и магический символ исчезает, впитываясь в плоть. Бэкхён и остальные следуют его примеру и стараются отыскать остальных.

Чанёль чертыхается, когда случайно задевает ногой деревянный ящик, и чувствует тупую боль в пальцах ноги. Только начало, а он уже не вызывает особого доверия у идущих бок о бок Охотников. Спина выпрямляется натянутой тетивой, выражение лица становится более хмурым. Может быть, Чанёль порой не смотрит себе под ноги, но это не означает, что он станет балластом для их группы.

Шумит Сенсор Сону, тот сразу убавляет громкость, чтобы их присутствие случайно не засёк обладающий тонким слухом Демон. Он вместе с остальными парнями слышит шёпот Чунмёна, докладывающий, что маг смог ощутить энергию нечисти.

— Он в подземном гараже недостроенной многоэтажки. Ждём остальных. И не забудьте про Никс. Тут непроглядная тьма.

Связь на Сенсоре прерывается, а Охотники перебрасываются взглядами. Без слов они понимают друг друга («Будьте осторожны»), кивают и вытягивают клинки серафима. Пока что они не светятся — Демон не так близок к ним. Чанёль настраивается на скорую встречу, прислушивается, прикрывая глаза. Его талант ведёт, показывает дорогу до нужной постройки. Кинжалы начинают мигать. Тёмное существо уже рядом. Пак теряет след, когда внезапно Бён останавливает его.

— Погоди, — Чанёль морщится от покалывания на шее, пока его парабатай вырисовывает две руны. Он проводит рукой по ещё горящей после Меток коже.

— Что ты сделал?

— Бесшумность и Скорость, — поясняет свой поступок Бэкхён. — Зная тебя, как облупленного, это точно пригодится.

Чанёль гаденько ухмыляется и в отместку наносит на голый участок кожи на стыке плеча с шеей руну Силы.

— А тебе явно не хватает этой подружки, — после чего получает затрещину и старается подавить смешок, довольный своим подколом.

Конечно, Чанёль понимает, что Бэкхён посильнее его будет. Но подстраховаться не мешает потому, что за своего парабатая Пак переживает больше всего.

— Может оставите флирт на потом, голубочки? — возводит к небу глаза Сону, а находящийся слишком близко к нему в этот момент Даниель смущенно отступает влево, потупив взгляд в окутывающий его конечности туман.

Бэкхён теряется от подобного заявления, что-то тихо мямлит, вновь пытается отшутиться, но замечает выплывающих из тумана Чонгука с Юнги, поэтому замолкает. В присутствии сына руководителя Института он не хочет обсуждать подобные темы. Как-то однажды, пока они тренировались, тот говорил странные и мерзкие вещи о Чанёле. И тогда, потерявший на мгновение контроль над своей злостью, Бэкхён одарил парня выбитой челюстью и сломанным ребром. Возможно, поэтому Чонгук больше никогда не поднимал темы ориентации парабатая Бёна. И Бэкхён отчасти догадывается, какого рода намеки вчера пришлось выслушивать Чанёлю с Чунмёном в коридоре Института.

— Все на месте, мы ждём только вас, — нарочито отчитывающим тоном поизносит Чонгук.

В отличие от него, Юнги только виновато приподнимает брови и смотрит исподлобья на Охотников. Частенько Нефилимам жалко паренька, которому приходится делить комнату с подобным человеком. Возможно, они бы предложили свою помощь, но все знали, что только Юнги обладает талантом Спокойствия, помогающим ему не реагировать на отчитывающий или высмеивающий тон Чонгука. Юноша привык за восемь лет их товарищества к характеру Чона.

Никто не решается ответить Чонгуку, свойственному докладывать отцу о каждом слове или шаге других, поэтому они молча продолжают пробираться сквозь туман. Нанесённая поспешно руна Ночного Видения помогает отыскать на две третьи построенное здание, ограждённое железным забором. Из-за того, что сегодня воскресный день, стройка пустует. Бэкхён машет поджидающим их рядом с бетонными плитами Сехун, Джинёна и Джисона. Последний прикладывает к губам указательный палец, требуя тишины. Вместо слов он что-то печатает на гаджете, после чего Сенсор Чанёля вибрирует.

«Прибыла „подружка“ Исина, напомнила, что маг не имеет права вмешиваться, и забрала его. Чунмён там сейчас один. Давайте поторопимся внутрь».

Пак показывает сообщение своему парабатаю, и тот ускоряет шаг — его двоюродный братишка в потенциальной опасности. Чанёль тоже волнуется за Чунмёна. Исин не бросил бы его, если бы не вынудила Хань Гунь. У магов есть ряд своих законов, которые они не смеют переступать. Например, переходить дорогу Высшим Демонам, если им ничего не угрожает. Вмешательство Тёмного Нефилима не доказано, поэтому маги должны держаться в стороне. Это не их война. Защищать мир Примитивных — обязанность Сумеречных Охотников.

Стоит только оказаться внутри подземной парковки, как Чанёль чувствует, что по организму распространяется жуткий голод, и тело бросает ещё в более сильную дрожь. В нос ударяет запах гнили и гари. Демон совсем близко. И, скорее всего, тот давно почувствовал охотников, поэтому затаился во тьме. Но ему не уйти от силы руны Никс.

Охотники деактивируют мечи серафима, которые слишком ярко горят в кромешной темноте. Иначе Демон скроется, стоит ему только увидеть мелькающие белые огоньки.

— Нужно разделиться, — шепотом предлагает Сону. — Сехун и Джисон, оставайтесь снаружи, нужно перекрыть все пути отхода. То же самое касается Юнги и Чонгука.

— Но, — протестующе выдыхает последний.

— Никаких «но». Я не сомневаюсь в вас. Но у вас меньше опыта, и рисковать жизнью сына господина Чон я не позволю. Тем более, как мне известно, Демоны выбирают для отступления именно чёрный ход, — пытается уверить Чонгука и доказать правильность своего решения мужчина. — К тому же, это не моя просьба, а твоей тёти.

— Хорошо, — щерится парнишка и, обиженно дуясь на старшего в их собранной команде Охотников, уходит с Юнги искать другой выход.

— Будьте осторожны, ребята, — желает им напоследок Джисон, но расстроенный Чонгук делает вид, что не слышал его пожеланий.

Тем временем Бэкхён наносит на ладонь руну Отслеживания, которая приводит после недолгого брождения в темноте к затаившемуся за широкой колонной Чунмёну. Тот сидит на корточках и прижимает к груди ангельский клинок. Он испуганно вздрагивает, когда замечает своего родственника.

— Бэкхён, он намного сильнее, нежели мы думали. И всё из-за сил, которые он вычерпал из своих жертв. Исин сказал, что его одолеть практически невозможно. Он чуть не убил меня, подумав, что я — это он.

Чунмён тихо рассказывает, как нечаянно потерял мага из виду. А когда они встретились вновь, то тот чуть не убил Охотника, пока тот не успокоил его, уверив, что это именно он: нарисовал руну Любви и поцеловал. Нечасто Чунмён видел, как плачет маг, но тот впервые за долгое время показал свои слёзы. И это разбивает ему сердце. Их отношения без этого переживают трудности. Исина очень волнует, что Чунмён смертен, что это станет камнем преткновения между ними и вскоре возлюбленный бросит его. Но Ким в своё время пытался уверить мага о беспочвенных переживаниях. Он пообещал, что у них будет своя семья. Нужно немного подождать. Это не должно стать проблемой для Исина, который прожил на земле больше шести веков — подождать пару лет для полного счастья.

«Это страшно — потерять тебя», — произнёс тогда Исин, обнимая Нефилима. Именно тогда и явилась Хань Гунь, напомнившая Исину о нарушении кодекса, когда маг вмешивается в чужую войну. И ведьма добавила, что переполненный страхом маг бесполезен в борьбе с Демоном.

Как бы мужчина ни хотел, но ему пришлось покинуть любимого человека. Он строго наказал Чунмёну не глупить и не вступать в одиночку в бой. Поэтому Ким и притаился за колонной, дожидаясь подмоги.

— У нас единственная возможность уничтожить его — твои стрелы Ангела, — сжимает руку Бэкхёна парень. — Я буду рядом, поддержу, чтобы Демон растерялся и не смог принять форму того, чего мы больше всего боимся.

— Хорошо, — Бён помогает Чунмёну подняться. Сердце взволнованно трепещет в груди. Волнению здесь не место, как, в общем, и страхам.

Бэкхён никогда не задумывался, чего же он боится больше всего. И частично ему было интересно, какой же образ примет Нежить, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу. Сможет ли он побороть свой страх? Юноша осознаёт, что Чанёля нет рядом. Наверное, решил остаться с другими дожидаться его возвращения. Парабатай Бэкхёна знает, как парень не любит, чтобы с ним нянчились. Раньше Чанёль часто ходил, как второй хвостик, за Бёном, пока они не поссорились на этой почве с Паком. И с тех пор тот предпочитает наблюдать и следить за Нефилимом издалека. Но Бэкхён, даже когда остаётся один, ощущает на себе пристальный мягкий взгляд парабатая. И это его, странным образом, волнует. И не так, как бы хотелось. Волновать сердце — одно, но вот ощущать возбуждение — это странно и неправильно по отношению к парабатаю.

Чунмён активирует клинок, пытается успокоиться. Без Исина как-то тревожно. Он привык ощущать рядом его теплую ладонь и моральную поддержку. Бэкхён сейчас вместе с ним. Но это совершенно не то чувство. Он доверяет родственнику, но не тянется к нему всем своим нутром, желая стать одним целым, живым организмом, слышать один стук сердца на двоих. Любовь к родственнику или же к магу — разные вещи.

Бэкхён вытягивает из колчана стрелу, пока что ту, что ослабляет демона, и Охотники медленно отступают. Три шага назад, один влево, ещё пять назад.

К их общей радости, они находят Сону, Даниэля и Джисона на том же месте, где ранее Бэкхён покинул их, чтобы отыскать брата. Но счастье долго не длится. Чего-то явно не хватает. И Бён быстро осознаёт, чего, а точнее говоря, кого не достаёт для относительного душевного покоя, чтобы ощутить, что все близкие люди находятся в безопасности. Парень ошарашенно смотрит по сторонам, вглядываясь в слепящую темноту в поиске одного определённого человека.

— А где Чанёль?

— Пошёл тебя искать, — пребывая в растерянности, хлопает глазами Даниэль. — Этот идиот запаниковал, ты долго не возвращался и…

— Мы должны срочно его отыскать, — Бэкхён давит на кнопку Сенсора, вызывая парабатая, но тот не отвечает. Гаджет только безрезультатно монотонно шипит. — Дерьмо!

— Демон наложил печать. Здесь не работают приборы, — отзывается Чунмён, вспоминая, как ранее внезапно отключился его гаджет во время разговора с Охотниками.

— Нужно его найти раньше Демона, — впервые Бэкхён пользуется своей связью с Даниелем, чтобы почувствовать, куда мог пойти его парабатай.

Бён не должен бояться, но ему страшно. Впервые он настолько боится, что опоздает и с Чанёлем, его побратаем, вечным партнёром может произойти что-то непоправимое. У Чанёля нет ни единого шанса одолеть демона. Если Исин его боится, то что говорить о Нефилиме? У Бэкхёна потеют ладони и тут же леденеют. В руках скользят от повлажневших пальцев лук и вынутая стрела. Наверное, другие Охотники слышат, как в этой тишине барабанит о ребра беспокойное сердце. Раньше Бэкхёна смущало понятие «вечный партнёр». Но сейчас он в первый раз осознал, что не хотел бы видеть никого другого на месте Чанёля. Его незаменимая половинка. Чанёль впитался в его плоть вместе с Меткой на церемонии Парабатай. И он не даст какому-то Демону лишить его своей половины.

Бэкхён чувствует теплую вибрацию в груди и его магнитом тянет на северо-восток. Он слепо следует за этим ощущением. Это однозначно Чанёль. Метка Парабатаев поможет ему отыскать привыкшего идти на поводу у эмоций Нефилима. Конечно, это лестно, Чанёль настолько о нем переживает, но при этом напрочь забывает о себе. Отсюда совершает ошибки. Точные ошибки. Ведь это его Талант. У каждого таланта Нефилима есть и обратная сторона. И иногда она может сыграть с Сумеречным Охотником злую шутку.

## \- U -

Уши закладывает от звенящей тишины. Слишком всё безмятежно. Хотя отчетливо ощущается висящее вокруг напряжение, от которого покалывают кончики пальцев. Чанёль пытается отыскать Бэкхёна, доверившись своему Таланту. Идёт, тянется за тонкую нить осязания. Внезапно она обрывается. Парень мечется, крутит головой, обескуражено смотрит по сторонам, вглядывается во тьму. Его трясет сильнее от холода. Каждая частичка воздуха будто превращается в лёд и давит на него сверху вниз, как оседающие снежинки, становящиеся глыбами айсбергов. Тяжело пошевелиться. Путь неясен и двоится.

Чанёль беззвучно матерится и прикрывает глаза рукой, когда перед ним вспыхивает яркий свет. Он моргает и, щурясь, пытается слезящимися глазами найти источник света. Похоже, слепо следующий за связью Пак вышел с парковки и оказался в небольшой комнатке, куда вскоре перенесут аппаратуру и технику для охраны построенного здания.

Тихий неясный шёпот раздаётся за его спиной, от которого привстают дыбом волоски на затылке. Чанёль, призывая ангела, чья кровь заключена в его клинке, настороженно активирует оружие. И только после разворачивается в сторону источника звука. Свет вокруг блекнет, поглощенный обхватывающей его тьмой. Только клинок озаряет Нефилиму путь. Что же произошло? Откуда взялся этот свет?

Оружие чуть не выпадает из расслабленных от испытуемого шока пальцев, дрожащих вновь теперь уже не только от холода. Чанёль видит такую картину, от которой стынет в жилах кровь, и его окутывает глубочайший ужас: на полу, весь сжавшийся, в алой луже валяется хрипящий и поскуливающий Бэкхён. Его парабатай тянется руками к чему-то невидимому и молит о помощи. Паку нет дела до кинжала, предупреждающе ярко светящегося в полумраке. Все его чувства и мысли направлены исключительно на лежащего на холодном полу и истекающего кровью Бэкхёна.

— Чан, Чанёлли, прошу… — хрипло умоляет его парень и вновь весь сжимается, прикрывая открытую на груди рану. Кашляет кровью и скулит от боли.

— Бэк! — орудие Сумеречного Охотника падает на бетонный пол, а ноги несутся к своему раненому парабатаю.

Отчего же ранее Чанёль не ощутил, что тот в опасности? Неужели их связь настолько слаба? И в этом точно присутствует вина Пака, огородившего себя от Бёна из-за своих запрещённых Кодексом чувств.

— Бэкхён, как же так? — Чанёль не знает, что ему предпринять.

Сенсор не работает, никого нет поблизости. Он ласково проводит по ледяной щеке юноши и обещает, что всё будет хорошо. Чужие руки хватаются за его кожаную куртку. Пак помогает подняться Бёну, придерживает одной рукой. Тот вяло держится на трясущихся ногах. Возможно, будет лучше, если Чанёль возьмёт Бэкхёна на руки? Но он знает, насколько его парабатай не любит подобного отношения.

— Отойди от него, Чанёль, это обманка! — звучит бодрый и не на шутку взволнованный голос Бэкхёна, раздающийся, по какой-то непонятной причине, позади, а не идущий от содрогающегося, серьёзно раненого тела, которое приобнимает и прижимает к груди в этот момент Чанёль.

Пак не может не развернуться, чтобы понять, что же происходит. И его глаза озадаченно расширяются. Как такое может быть? Почему он видит двух Бэкхёнов?

Этот второй вновь что-то кричит, призывая Чанёля отпустить находящегося в его руках парня и проваливать. Затуманенный испугом за вечного партнёра разум отказывается работать в привычном режиме, поэтому до Пака слишком медленно доходит, что он оказался в центре ловко расставленных сетей Нежити.

— Ты мой, — незнакомый грудной низкий голос басит в ухо, и в следующую секунду Пак кричит от разрывающей его на части боли в боку.

Когти демона вонзаются ему в плоть, и отрава медленно проникает в кровь, хлынувшую из разорванной раны.

Ощущение тела Лже-Бэкхёна пропадает. Чанёль тут же оседает на землю, стукаясь коленями о жесткую поверхность. Как он мог повестись на подобное? Неудивительно, что у него так горела лопатка, на которой нарисована Метка Знания Языков. Он разговаривал с Демоном на его наречии. Пака клонит в сон. Рана продолжает кровоточить и жечь. Она шипит, словно серная кислота, разъедающая нежную кожу.

Как бы это ни было непросто, но Бэкхён перебарывает свой ужас от увиденного и, натянув тетиву, запускает стрелу в демона. Он успевает проткнуть его наконечником, но разозлённая нечисть успевает исчезнуть. Стрела падает на пол, рядом с бьющимся в судорогах Чанёлем.

Бэкхён придерживает парабатая рукой под затылком над полом, немного покачивается и старается не заплакать, потому что ему впервые настолько страшно. Он не верит в реальность происходящего. Чанёль не должен был пострадать.

— Идиот, болван, придурок, — дрожь от тела молодого человека передаётся Бёну. — Чанёль!

Сердце сжимается от боли. А грудь словно полоснули такие же острые клыки Демона. Отчасти Бэкхён ощущает мучения своего парабатая. Впервые он настолько беспомощен и не знает, что ему делать.

На помощь с выбором приходят Чунмён и три других Охотника, вбегающих со светящимися мечами и отлитыми из электрума путами в руке Даниэля в эту тесную комнатушку и помогающих поднять уже заметно побледневшего Чанёля.

— Бэкхён, иди, ты должен убить его, пока Демон слаб, — пытается привести его в чувства более хладнокровный Сону, пока другие Нефилимы стараются временной руной Исцеления остановить капающую на пол кровь своего собрата.

— Но Чанёль… — ноги будто приросли к земле, не давая отойти от слабеющего и потухающего на его глазах парабатая.

— Мы с Сону и Даниэлем телепортируемся в Институт. Я дам знать Исину, он позаботится о нём. Беги, ну же! — наконец изрекает Чунмён, всучив родственнику в руки одну из ангельских стрел, вынутых из колчана того, и толкая в сторону выхода. — Ты должен его остановить! Ради Чанёля и остальных.

Бэкхён в конце концов приходит в себя и несется вслед за Демоном. Нанесённая на тело руна Отслеживания ведёт его. Маленькие застывшие в воздухе пучки голубого цвета — следы раненного демона прокладывают ему правильный путь.

Он знал, чувствовал, что его самый большой страх, который парень так искусно прятал в глубине себя, когда-то настигнет его. Бэкхён стискивает зубы, когда видит перед собой полураздетого, в одних чёрных джинсах и стоящего босиком на холодном полу Чанёля, тянущего в его сторону руку.

— Бэкхён, давай сбежим, пока никто не видит? Забудем о всех и исчезнем? Только ты и я!

Нефилим отступает и натягивает стрелой тетиву. Этот Лже-Чанёль продолжает наступать, произносит те слова, которых всегда опасается Бэкхён больше всего, потому что он не сможет не ответить на них, не сможет соврать. Он и так живёт во лжи все эти долгие годы. Годы мучений и вранья. Он терзал себя изнутри, пытался забыться на тренировках. Занимался до слабости во всём теле, чтобы перестать думать, о чём не должен был. И самое страшное: он понимал, что его чувства вовсе не безответны. Чанёль всегда был для него открытой книгой, особенно когда между ними столь тесная связь побратаев.

— Ты не обманешь меня! — трясёт головой Бэкхён и целится прямо в грудь своему страху. — Ты не Чанёль! Мой Чанёль ранен тобой и умирает. И за это я уничтожу тебя.

Бэкхён не должен бояться. Именно этого и добивается эта Нежить. Стоит только лишь на мгновение испытать страх, как это станет поражением, проигрышем не только для Бёна, но и для всех Охотников. Эта тварь продолжит питаться чужими страхами и убивать себе на забаву.

— Бэкхён, я люблю тебя, — не унимается Лже-Чанёль, пытается подойти ближе, но Бён постоянно отступает вбок, при этом сильнее натягивает тетиву. — Ты собираешься убить своего парабатая? Опомнись. Ты спишь. Этот демон околдовал твой разум. Он этого и добивается. Убери лук! Не делай этого!

— Я сделаю это ради настоящего Чанёля, — раздаётся свист выпущенной стрелы.

Лже-парабатай издаёт свирепый, закладывающий уши рев. Бэкхён морщится и на всякий случай вынимает вторую стрелу. Видение и образ Чанёля рассеиваются, оставляя кривящегося от точного попадания в засохшее и давно уже ничего не чувствующее сердце Демона страха.

— Я умру в этом мире, но возрожусь в другом. И когда вернусь, уничтожу всё, что тебе дорого, мальчишка, — обещает рычащий Марбас, чье тело превращается в светящуюся серебром пыль.

— Для этого сначала попробуй вернуться! — бросает на прощание Бэкхён, вглядываясь в тускневшие жёлтые глаза.

Он верит, что эта тварь оставит мир Примитивных на долгие столетия, а когда решит вновь в нём оказаться, то ему окажут должный приём. Что ж, они избавились от Демона. Но какой ценой. Бэкхён спешит выбраться на свежий воздух, чтобы через портал вернуться в Институт и оказаться рядом со своим парабатаем. Ни на секунду его не отпускают беспокойство и паника за Нефилима.

***

Лицо Чанёля искажает страдальческая гримаса. Парень пытается схватиться за горло. Кислород не поступает. Он слегка приподнимает голову и ловит, как выброшенная на берег рыба, спасательный воздух, но продолжает задыхаться.

Чанёль стонет и приподнимает руку, чтобы содрать с шеи невидимый ошейник или удавку. Голос Демона в голове продолжает вторить одно и то же: «Теперь ты мой». Чанёль борется с ним, пытается произнести, что он давно принадлежит своему парабатаю, но ничего не выходит. Удушение только усиливается. Парня всего трясет, его выгибает над кроватью. Из горла вырывается короткий хрипящий звук.

— Святая Дева, он же задыхается! Сделай с этим что-нибудь, Исин! — бросается в панику держащий за руку раненого Нефилима Чунмён.

Плохи дела. Чанёлю становится только хуже, какие бы руны Ким не наносил. Исцеление не помогает.

— Сейчас, зелье пока не готово, — не оборачиваясь отвечает забрасывающий в котелок пучок целебных трав Исин и поспешно перемешивает отвар металлической лопаткой.

— Срань Господня, он же сейчас умрёт на моих глазах. Что я Бэкхёну скажу? — Чунмён пытается убрать руки Чанёля с его шеи, которую короткие ногти пытаются разодрать, чтобы заполучить желаемый кислород.

— Я и так пытаюсь всё сделать быстрее некуда! — похоже, Исин тоже весь на нервах. — Мне не хочется лишиться этого безмозглого засранца не меньше тебя.

Наконец зелье меняет свой цвет, и маг зачерпывает серебряным кубком мутный синеватый отвар. Чунмён поспешно перенимает его в свою руку и подносит к губам еле дышащего Чанёля. Выразительный кадык Нефилима подрагивает, а жидкость с гулким глотком струится по пищеводу.

Именно в этот момент входная дверь распахивается и с громким хлопком встречается со стеной. Не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понять степень обеспокоенности Бэкхёна за своего парабатая.

— Исин, как он? — он подбегает к кровати, на которой дергается в конвульсиях Пак.

— Я сделал всё, что в моих силах, — маг смотрит на то, как жадно, давясь, Чанёль проглатывает терпкое и вяжущее на языке зелье. — Если это противоядие не поможет, то ничего больше его не спасёт.

— Как? — Бэкхён не верит в сказанное. Неправда, он не может лишиться Чанёля! Больше походит на шутку, потому что невозможно столь поспешно потерять человека: вот он, живой и здоровый, и внезапно тычется лицом в грудь, бледный и задыхающийся, пребывая на смертном одре.

— Единственное, чем ты можешь помочь процессу исцеления, так поделиться с ним своей силой, — Исин пытается в последний раз при помощи магических заклинаний облегчить страдания Чанёля и вытянуть из тела распространяющуюся через капилляры тьму. Но безуспешно: только временно боль и отрава замедляют свой ход по организму, а после вновь всё начинается по новому кругу. Он опускает взгляд. Что же чувствует в этот момент парабатай Чанёля, если ему больно смотреть на этого парнишку?

— Всё что угодно, — Бэкхён предельно осторожно и нежно охватывает пальцами ладонь Чанёля и сжимает её.

Его энергия плавно перетекает в ослабленное тело. Пак явно противится этому, так как его парабатай не чувствует боли и слабости от высасывающего из него силы вечного партнёра. Ранение серьёзное. Чанёлю явно необходимо черпать из него энергию, причем в огромном объеме. Зачем же он противостоит этому, отдаёт на это свои силы, которые мог бы потратить на борьбу организма с ядом?

— Чан, Ёлли, не противься, умоляю. Слышишь? — проводит ладонью по взмокшему и болезненно-серому лицу Бэкхён. Всё тяжелее сдерживать свои слёзы. Он продолжает крепко держать Пака за руку. Руна Парабатаев мерцает бледно-голубым. От нее бегут тонкие, черные струйки, переходящие на сжимающую пальцами Бёна кисть Чанёля. Но те замирают, их словно что-то удерживает.

Теперь наблюдающий за парабатаями Чунмён отводит взгляд и ловит руку Исина, крепко сжимая.

— Мы оставим вас.

Он не дожидается ответа. Всем в комнате, включая столпотворению у двери обеспокоенных за судьбу Нефилима, понятно, что пришло время оставить парней наедине. Исин сделал всё, что было в его силах. Остальное зависит исключительно от живучести и силы духа Чанёля. Но у него есть шанс выкарабкаться. К счастью, он не один, а связан узами с вечным партнёром. А Бэкхён сильный малый, что доказал в случае с Чашей Смерти. Вообще, связь этих двоих впечатляет. Сколько раз она вытаскивала их из передряг — уму непостижимо. Пожалуй, маг впервые встречал парабатаев, которые настолько породнились в духовном плане.

Как только входная дверь с щелчком закрывается, Бэкхён пересаживается ближе к Чанёлю и вновь обращается к нему:

— Чан, перестань это делать. Забери столько, сколько нужно. Иначе ты не исцелишься. Слышишь? Ты должен принять мою энергию!

В этот раз его голос кажется надломленным, а с лица исчезает привычная сдержанность. Теперь не нужно играть на публику сильного и непоколебимого Бён Бэкхёна. У него есть свои слабости, самая главная из них — его парабатай. Сухие губы Бэкхёна прикасаются к виску Чанёля и тихо призывают юношу вернуться.

Наконец Чанёль, будто уловив просьбы парня, сдаётся и черпает силы из Бэкхёна. Это оказывается намного больнее, нежели Бён ранее себе представлял. Какие же боль и страдания ощущает Чанёль, раз его побратаю настолько плохо?

Перед глазами проносятся фантомы воспоминаний: их знакомство, ритуал Парабатай, совместные тренировки, недельный отдых в Японии, самое тяжёлое задание с Зеркалом Смерти, празднование Рождества, походы в боулинг и в бар, где они играли в бильярд, первые неумелые совместные уроки игры в гольф, радость от внезапного выигрыша на ипподроме. Из их перспективы Бэкхён осознаёт, что они принадлежат не ему, а Чанёлю. И больше всего его трогает то, каким он казался в глазах Чанёля. Неужели Пак действительно настолько его любит, что его образ постоянно озарён сиянием, будто Бэкхён настоящий Ангел. По сердцу словно проводят наждачной бумагой. Вместе с этим проходит осознание, а страх за неправильные чувства к парабатаю отступает.

— Чан, открой глаза, ты должен. Тем более, когда мы не обсудили тот поцелуй. Да, я не дурак и понял. Но боялся заговорить. А теперь это не страшно. Твой страх я видел. А ты мой нет. Знаешь, чего больше всего на свете я боюсь? Потерять тебя, тупица. В этом мы схожи. А ещё я сильно боялся, что ты заведёшь разговор о том поцелуе. Врать бы я тебе не смог. Приди же в себя. Не умирай. Не забывай, ты мой парабатай и несёшь ответственность. Я умру без второй половины.

Очередной робкий поцелуй с ощущением колющей щетины Пака. Бэкхён трётся кончиком носа и выдыхает с мольбой в уголок губ парабатая тихое «прошу». Его лицо отстраняется, стоит только ощутить, как от Чанёля веет теплом. Смертельная бледность исчезает, уступая место привычно лёгкому, золотистому, ровному загару.

Дыхание Чанёля выравнивается. Последние остатки яда поднимаются в воздухе черным дымом и растворяются. На боку юноши рана затягивается и остаётся белый рубец. Бэкхён облегченно вздыхает, кладёт голову на грудь Пака и слушает размеренно бьющееся сердце. Живой, тёплый, родной, любимый. Слава Богу, с юношей всё будет в порядке. Бён медлит, но позже с ногами забирается на кровать. Спокойный стук сердца успокаивает и расслабляет, именно поэтому он быстро засыпает возле своего парабатая.

Веки Чанёля разлипаются, брови смещаются к переносице, что-то щекочет его под носом. Он делает глубокий вздох и ощущает смутно знакомый запах цитруса, пряностей и ванили. Хлопает глазами и замечает темную макушку. Именно её пара непослушных коротких волосков раздражают ноздри. Чанёль вновь моргает, отстраняя лицо. Рука медленно скользит по спине Бэкхёна, сминая и слегка задирая темную футболку. Это не сон. Они действительно лежат, обнимаясь, на кровати Чанёля. Осознание этого заставляет Пака ощутить неловкость, особенно его беспокоит то, как на это реагирует его тело. Он поспешно отодвигается, убирая с голой груди покоящуюся на ней руку Бэкхёна, и пытается подняться. Это даётся не так легко. Голова кружится, а ноги подгибаются. Организм до сих пор чувствует слабость и не до конца восстановился после ранения. Он подходит к зеркалу, прикреплённому к дверце шкафа, и ощупывает пальцами оставшийся рубец. Татуировки перекрывают только его концы. Он надеется, что с ним выглядит ещё более мужественным.

Наконец спящий на кровати Бэкхён начинает шевелиться, потягиваться и кряхтеть. Чанёль наблюдает за ним через зеркало и находит это трогательно-милым.

— Что-то ты ломаешь всю систему, — берет с полки футболку Чанёль, обращаясь к Бёну.

Обычно, когда просыпается Пак, его парабатай уже во всю тренируется в Центре. Поэтому ему редко удаётся перехватить момент пробуждения. Именно в такие мгновения Бэкхён кажется ему ещё совсем молодым. Расслабленное лицо кажется более юным. Такого парня хочется затискать и подарить крепкие обнимашки. Чунмён всегда сравнивал последние лет семь Бэкхёна со скалящим зубы щенком: хочет казаться грозным и опасным, но при этом не теряет своего очарования.

— Один раз можно себе позволить, — бубнит ещё хриплым ото сна голосом в подушку тот.

Чанёль решает принять катастрофически необходимый душ, смыть не только вчерашний стресс, но и накатывающее всё сильнее возбуждение, когда его взгляд ложится на приспущенные джинсы на бёдрах Бэкхёна, которые открывают его взору светлую полоску кожи. Да и вообще, такой усталый, сонный, помятый, словно после хорошего с-… сна, разумеется! Но, чего утаивать, Чанёль первым делом подумал не о нём. Поэтому кое-кто сегодня сотрёт руку до мозолей в ванной комнате, в которой Чанёль поспешно закрывается. Холодный душ должен охладить его пыл и привести мысли в порядок.

Пак мало что помнит после того, как его ранил Демон, поэтому первым делом, выйдя из душа, интересуется о произошедшем. Бэкхён отчего-то крайне задумчив и не сразу отзывается. Из-за этого возникает ещё большая неловкость между ними. Впервые парабатаи чувствуют себя так после того случая ночью с ненароком укравшим с губ Бэкхёна поцелуем.

Бэкхёну тем временем тоже есть о чём подумать. Об их отношениях. Что-то изменилось. Он чувствует это. Внутри него царит странное ощущение. Когда он проснулся, то ему сильно не хватало Пака рядом с собой. В его руках он чувствовал себя уверенно. Никакого страха. Наоборот, ощущение гармонии и целостности. И, что не менее странное, он впервые, любуясь полураздетым парабатаем, осознал, насколько тот горяч и привлекателен. Он и до этого замечал, какой эффект оказывал на девушек и парней (ко вторым Бэкхён отчего-то относился более настороженно) Чанёль. Раньше Бэкхён часто подшучивал над Паком, завистливо разглядывая его накачанные мышцы и рельефный пресс, но сейчас было не до смеха, когда вся кровь перекочевывала в пах, заставляя возбуждаться и пульсировать его плоть. Бэкхён вспоминает, как вёл себя вчера, когда парабатай находился при смерти, прогоняет каждое свое действие повторно. Его тело оказалось более честным, нежели слова. Оно льнуло к Чанёлю. Бён неосознанно тыкался своими губами в его лицо, целовал, обнимал, гладил, а когда угроза миновала, ловил его дыхание и хотел сказать кажущиеся ему раньше ужасными и запретными слова. И здесь дело не в узах вечных партнёров, а в личных чувствах Бэкхёна к Чанёлю. И стоило только осознать, что от них никуда не деться, как всё стало намного проще. Хватит врать, скрываться, отталкивать и отказываться от того, что, кажется, с самого начала было предначертано им. Возможно, они должны были стать парабатаями, чтобы вчера Бэкхён смог спасти Чанёля, а тот —вырвать из лап опасности Бэкхёна у Озера Смерти. Он достаточно прятался от Чанёля в тумане. Пришло время раскрыться. Он не хочет повторно потерять Чанёля, теперь уже по собственной глупости.

«Кодекс Нефилимов, иди ты к… Ангелам».

Первым делом пришедший в себя после долгих раздумий Бён отчитывает Чанёля за его крайне незрелый и необдуманный поступок.

— Ты, случайно, стило не рисовал руну Беспечности или Безрассудства? — всё спрашивает его парень, забирая со стола свой Сенсор и бутылку воды — пора идти на тренировку и порадовать остальных выздоровлением Пака.

— Таких не существует, — отзывается Чанёль и смотрит на часы: минутная стрелка практически подобралась к шестерке, когда часовая на время застряла на пятерке. Как долго он спал? Похоже, он произносит это вслух, потому что ему незамедлительно отвечают.

— Похоже, проспали всю ночь и утро, — смущенно подмечает Бэкхён.

Видимо, и ему крайне неудобно осознавать, что он задремал практически на сутки. Желудок тоже не особо доволен отсутствием пищи, поэтому предупреждающе урчит. И ему вторит желудок Чанёля, похоже, они сошлись в общем мнении: пора чем-то перекусить. А всё остальное — потом.

Они выходят вместе из комнаты, обсуждая расписание на сегодня. Немного спорят о месте практики: Чанёль предлагает посоревноваться в точности у мишеней (Бэкхён заранее понимает, что здесь ему ничего не светит), когда его парабатай больше за совместную тренировку в зале для спарринга. Пак чуть не налетает на внезапно затормозившего идущего впереди него Бёна, но вовремя затормаживает.

— Бэкхён? — в глазах Чанёля плещется обеспокоенность, потому что парень ведёт себя крайне странно.

Бэкхён взволнованно смотрит по сторонам, подмечает, что коридор пустует, после чего резко хватает Чанёля за воротник чёрной рубашки и прижимает к стене рядом с горящим факелом.

— Я рад, что ты жив, Чанёль, — пальцы пробегают вверх, к шее, дыхание оставляет теплый отпечаток на приоткрытом рту Пака.

Для всё ещё ошеломлённого и прижатого телом парабатая к стене Чанёля становятся крайней неожиданностью сминающие его чужие губы. Сначала это просто теплое давление. Бэкхён явно пока только пытается понять что-то для себя, делает выводы, готовится к очередному погружению в неизвестность, разлепляя губы и совсем невесомо чмокая всё ещё плотно сжатый рот Чанёля. Судорожный прерывистый вдох Бэкхёна немного отрезвляет, но до сих пор юноша стоит истуканом и не знает, как ему на это реагировать с застывшими в воздухе полусогнутыми руками. Кажется, он даже не дышит, стараясь определить, взаправду ли это с ним происходит. Бён пользуется моментом, когда Пак неосознанно приоткрывает рот, и проскальзывает в него языком. Очередной нервный вздох. Бэкхёну надоедает ждать, когда же Чанёль проявит инициативу, и берёт всё в свои руки. Пальцы властно вплетаются в волосы парабатая, заставляя того немного наклониться вперёд, чтобы Бёну было удобнее его целовать.

Чанёль хлопает глазами и пытается сосредоточиться на дразнящем его чужом горячем языке и на смешивающейся в его рту слюне. Бэкхён явно умеет и любит целоваться. Его движения настойчивые и уверенные. Руки Пака плавно перекочерывают на задницу Бэкхёна и сминают её руками. Реальность даёт обухом по голове. Это действительно происходит с ним. Они с Бэкхёном сейчас стоят в центре пустого, освещенного тусклыми факелами коридора и страстно целуются. Точнее, пока что его целует Бэкхён, но Чанёль поспешно исправляет подобную оплошность. Наконец губы оживают и вторят нахально целующему его молодому человеку. И тот постанывает в рот, посасывая юркий язык Пака и отклоняясь назад сильнее, для более основательного поцелуя. Хочется ощутить Чанёля так глубоко, как это только возможно. Чувствовать его не только на губах, а везде. Чанёль позволяет себе несусветную наглость и, просунув палец под пояс джинс, дотрагивается средним пальцем до мокрой от пота ложбинки между ягодицами, лаская чувствительную кожу ямочки на пояснице. И это взымает свой эффект: Бэкхён мелко подрагивает и приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы крепче обнять парабатая за шею. Первое, что приходит Паку в голову, что это помешательство. Иначе ему не объяснить этого странного порыва. Или же тот демон, что сгинул, был вовсе не Демоном страха, а похоти. И она проникла в их кровь вместе с воздухом на злосчастной подземной парковке. Палец продолжает касаться сжимающегося прохода. Только дразнит, но не проникает. Чанёль хочет для начала облизать этот самый палец, чтобы далее легко проскользнуть внутрь, ощутить, насколько узок и горяч внутри Бэкхён, если его рот оказался настоящей печкой.

Но Бэкхён намертво присасывается к губам Чанёля, не даёт даже вдохнуть через рот новую порцию воздуха, ограничивая лишь короткими затяжками через нос. В коридоре слышится гомон и чьи-то шаги. Но даже это не останавливает Бэкхёна. В одночасье ему наплевать на то, что подумают другие. Есть Чанёль и есть здесь и сейчас. Они настолько увлечены друг другом, что не замечают деликатное покашливание, а после попискивание застывшего в ступоре от застуканных за подобной сценой парабатаев Чунмёна.

— Парни, вы чего?

Ким, вне всяких сомнений, счастлив, что Чанёль выжил и уже бодрячок, судя по вздыбленной ширинке, но, решив навестить парабатаев, ему бы никогда не пришло в голову, что он станет свидетелем подобной сцены.

— Бро, не делай такого удивлённого лица, — наконец Бэкхён отстраняется от губ смотрящего на него во все глаза, неверящего в случившееся Чанёля. Он прикладывает лоб к подбородку Пака и довольно усмехается. — Я догадывался о вас с Исином, а ты о нас.

— Да, но я думал, что это простое помешательство, путаница в ощущениях из-за вашей связи, — трет глаза Чунмён, явно думающий, что ему всё померещилось.

— Ты хотя бы сам веришь в то, что говоришь? — Бэкхён отходит от всё ещё вжимающегося в стену Чанёля и хлопает брата по спине.

— Бэкхён? — Чанёль тоже не отличается связанной речью, покусывает губы и наполненный стеснения прикрывает рукой столь неподходяще появившуюся эрекцию. Всё его тело продолжает пребывать в оцепенении, ноги отказываются слушаться.

— Видимо, у нас есть тема для разговора, — смотрит через плечо на него Бён, спокойно продолжая путь до лестницы, где застывает и вновь обращается к парабатаю. — Ты идёшь? Я голоден.

— Да, конечно, — Чанёль не может выдать ничего более вразумительного. Он поправляет сквозь ткань штанов свой член, прочищает горло и, извиняясь перед родственником Бёна, следует за спускающимся по ступенькам юношей.

Засёкший их с Бэкхёном Чунмён — явный признак, что Паку не приснился этот внезапный поцелуй. Тогда какого дьявола здесь происходит?

— Пожалуй, самое уместное — сделать вид, будто я ничего не видел, — отзывается до сих пор пребывающий в прострации Ким. Но его уже никто не слышит. Он устало вздыхает. Если посмотреть с одной стороны, то Бэкхён облегчил ему задачу и избавил от минуты позора с признанием в своих нетоварищеских чувствах к Исину, но с другой стороны, он не был готов, что Бэкхён вот так, у всех на виду, беззастенчиво станет шарить языком во рту своего парабатая, будучи прекрасно осведомлённым о Кодексе Нефилимов.

Он звонит Исину и рассказывает о случившемся.

— Представляешь? Просто взял и засосал! А если бы их засёк не я, а кто-то другой? А если бы я появился позже? Да они бы просто трахнулись в коридоре. Ты бы их видел. От них так и фонило желанием перепихнуться, — взбудоражено возмущается Охотник.

— Милый, если ты завидуешь, то я могу избавить тебя от этого чувства и заставить позабыть своими волшебными губами о случившемся, — Исин явно доволен таким раскладом, в отличие от его парня.

— Ты сейчас не занят? — хрипло выдыхает в мобильный парень.

— Для тебя — я всегда свободен, лапушка.

И в следующее мгновение маг громко гогочет, пребывая в мягком кресле у себя на квартире потому, что Чунмён поспешно отключается. Исин поднимается и зашторивает окна. Чунмён любит интимную обстановку, с приглушенным светом и дюжиной свечей вокруг постели в спальне мага, пока они до самого утра занимаются любовью. Ким тот ещё романтик. И даже в этом они схожи с Чжаном.

Впервые тренировка даётся Чанёлю настолько тяжело. Одно дело — в голове уже тысячный раз прокручивается их поцелуй, но совсем другое, когда Бэкхён, словно издеваясь, трогает, вернее, лапает за пятую точку, одаривает игривыми шлепками, смотрит слишком призывно темными с поволокой, будто одурманенными, глазами, облизывает и без того увлажненные языком губы, но самое тяжёлое испытание для Чанёля — горячее дыхание и прикосновение рта к его шее и ключице во время спарринга. Это с натяжкой можно назвать тренировкой. Больше — проверкой на прочность. Он бы завалил Бэкхёна прямо там, если бы не постоянно мелькающие люди, подходящие к нему с расспросами, всё ли в порядке, приятели. Нет, не всё! Но Чанёлю приходится делать вид, что да. Конечно, он больше не умирает, отравленный когтями Демона. Бэкхён сам похож на демона. Может, в него и вселилась эта сущность? Но Сенсор упрямо помалкивает, значит, эти эмоции принадлежат исключительно парабатаю Чанёля, он сам ощущает их отголоски в своём теле, и становится только хуже. Самоконтроль летит к чёрту.

Он пытается перебросить свои мысли на тренировку в спортзале, уверив Бэкхёна, что хочет поразмяться на беговой дорожке и со штангой. И тогда он временно может не думать о нём. Компанию составляет Даниэль, отвешивающий шутки о Суён и настаивающий на походе в новый клуб, владельцем которого являются оборотни. Сначала попытка развеяться кажется неплохим вариантом, но быстро отпадает. Чанёлю хватило прошлого раза, чтобы чувствовать себя предателем по отношению к парабатаю. Они не супружеская пара, вольны поступать и спать, с кем хотят, но тогда Чанёль ощутил себя гадко, развлекаясь на заднем дворе с племянником владельца клуба. Потому что в тот вечер он соврал Бэкхёну, пребывающему в одиночестве в их комнате и поднимающему себе настроение компьютерными играми и просмотром мистического сериала. И почувствовал Пак себя ещё хуже, когда обнаружил того попивающим четвёртую бутылку пива в полудремлющем состоянии. С тех пор походы в клуб были под Табу. Он развлекался только с Бэкхёном, даже если под «развлечением» имелась в виду тренировка в Центре.

Даниэль скрашивает ему неприятные минуты самобичевания. Для Чанёля он всегда был и остался солнечным ребенком, даже когда повзрослел, не растерял этой лучистой улыбки и позитивного настроя. И эта притягательная родинка рядом с уголком правого глаза. Пак привык подмечать подобное потому, что у Бэкхёна есть такие же особенные точки, которые хочется покрыть поцелуями, не только вечные руны. И он совершенно не понимает упёртости Сону. Что такого в том, чтобы принять чувства парнишки? Ведь Он испытывает к нему то же самое. Разница в возрасте не столь ощутимая. Родители Даниэля точно не будут против такого зятя. И давненько у них в Институте не проходило свадеб.

После изнурительной тренировки Чанёль волочит ноги обратно в свою комнату. Бэкхён, оказывается, со слов Сехуна, почти полчаса назад завершил тренировку и обсудил что-то с Суён. Судя по тому, как та крайне недружелюбно зыркнула на Чанёля, встретившись с ним в коридоре, разговор с его парабатаем был не из приятных. О чём же они говорили?

У Чанёля заряд энергии плавно перетекает к отметке «ноль», поэтому нет желания напрягать мозговые извилины. Всё потом, а пока что его ждёт тёплая и мягкая кроватка.

Чанёль еле как доползает до кровати, плюхаясь лицом в подушку, и, утомленный, мычит в ткань. Всё тело ломит, будто по нему пробежался табун слонов, а веки словно наливаются свинцом. Он незамедлительно проваливается в крепкий сон. И впервые в грёзах туман рассеивается. Он совершенно не ожидает, что на него налетит шквал сильных эмоций, из-за которых он с трудом может дышать. По груди расплывается проникающее под кожу тепло. Оно пульсирует и греет изнутри. Кажется, что Чанёль даже видит тусклое свечение. Охотник пытается понять, из каких тонких чувств состоит этот бешеный поток. Он медленно перебирает ногами, оглядывается по сторонам, пока не натыкается на абсолютно белую, ровную, без шероховатостей стену. Бэкхён, по всей видимости, сумел построить несколько блоков, не позволяющих проникнуть в его сознание и мысли. Чанёля привлекает вдруг ниоткуда взявшаяся чёрная точка. Она расползается и становится линией, рядом возникает вторая, складываясь в слово. И парень читает его по слогам. Расплывчатое «Чанёль», следом ещё одно, и ещё. Вся поверхность постепенно покрывается его именем. Что это значит? Неужели Бэкхён настолько обеспокоен его самочувствием после встречи с Демоном страха? Но ход его мыслей прерывает написанное мельче остальных, в самом нижнем уголке стены последнее слово, состоящее из неровных линий, будто тот, кто его писал, сильно переживал и боялся. «Люблю». Сначала сомневающийся, что ему не померещилось, Чанёль с недоверием моргает, но слово никуда не исчезает, даже словно увеличилось. Или же это очередной мираж? Может быть, это ловко расставленная Бэкхёном ловушка, где всякий желающий проникнуть ему в голову видит то, что желает больше всего? Но стоит Паку приложить ладонь к стене, как та покрывается мелкими трещинами и постепенно осыпается у его ног. То, что он видит позже, кажется действительно фантазией: фотографии, везде, ими обклеено всё обширное бескрайнее пространство, на каждой фотографии изображён либо один Чанёль, либо они вместе с Бэкхёном. Чанёль подходит к одной, на которой, будучи десятилетним мальцом, протягивает руку для знакомства юному Бэкхёну. Впервые он замечает, как тот светится, глядя на Нефилима. Почему Пак тогда этого не заметил? Как и украдкой брошенных на него взглядов во время рождественского банкета, и во время прогулки по Токио, и во время дня рождения Бэкхёна в доме его родителей, и когда они тренировались, и когда катались на велосипедах, и когда ознакамливались с историей Нефилимов в библиотеке, и когда дурачились в парке во время пикника, и когда гостили у друга Пака в Пекине? Неужели Бэкхён всё время так на него смотрел? И как Чанёль мог этого не заметить? Он настолько дорог его парабатаю, раз в его сознании и памяти столько места занимают воспоминания о Чанёле? Если этот мир создан лишь потому, что они связаны узами Парабатай и очень хорошие друзья в глазах Бэкхёна, то что мог обнаружить тот во снах Пака? Это немного пугает. Возможно, поэтому Бён и сторонится его несколько лет подряд. Неизвестно, что он увидел в его голове. Вряд ли там ограничилось светлыми образами молодого человека. Конечно, у него выстроен свой блок, но не настолько мощный, и Бэкхён мог вполне увидеть короткие картинки, как зеркальные отражения при отпоре сознания. Но то, что видит Чанёль, неимоверно льстит. Он не безразличен Бэкхёну, юноша испытывает к нему привязанность и сильные чувства. Это легко и тяжело воспринимать одновременно. Бэкхён постоянно заставляет Чанёля надеяться на что-то большее, при этом отталкивает или же заминает любой разговор о них. Порой Чанёль думал, что парабатайство для Бёна — вынужденная мера. Так парень обзавёлся личным охранником на всю свою жизнь, который всегда вовремя прикроет спину. А влипать Бэкхён в разные разборки любил. И всему виной его любопытство и в кой-то мере самонадеянность. Работая над собой и отдавая себя целиком и полностью тренировкам, плюс к этому прилагавшийся Талант, и он решил, что сумеет справиться с любой проблемой. Но всегда остаются незамеченными мелочи, которые и влияют на дальнейшее развитие событий. Бэкхён, как бы ни старался, вряд ли бы смог как-то повлиять на влюблённость Чанёля. И также Сону ничего не сможет поделать с чувствами Даниэля, и Чонгук, как бы ни пытался скрыть от других, никогда не изменит своих пристрастий, и Суён, строящая из себя заботливое руководство, будет первым делом думать лишь о личном благополучии. Вещи, невидимые глазу, но способные повлечь за собой крупные изменения, если окажутся замеченными.

Чанёль ещё долго блуждает среди расклеенных на стенах и потолке фотографий, погружается в воспоминания, пытается припомнить какие-то мелочи, детали, даже солнечных зайчиков, что играли на улыбающемся лице Бэкхёна, пока они наслаждались теплым летним деньком в парке. Там были даже такие моменты, о которых не помнил сам Пак. И это восхищало, заставляло его любить Бэкхёна ещё сильнее. И ещё изводило юношу, непонимающего, о какой «любви» шла речь на той стене: о братской любви или же о том, на которую парень не смел и надеяться.

Когда он пробуждается, то ощущает легкие прикосновения к своим волосам. От них Чанёль готов замурлыкать, а тело непроизвольно покрывается мурашками. Когда-то в детстве его мать гладила его так же заботливо и тепло, пока рассказывала перед сном сказки или легенды Скандинавии. Нефилим нехотя разлепляет веки и замечает сидящего рядом с собой погруженного в свои мысли парабатая.

Заметивший его открывшиеся глаза Бэкхён как-то испуганно и слишком поспешно отдергивает руку. Из-за чего Чанёль обиженно поджимает губы. Он переводит взгляд на настенные часы. Третий час ночи. Он проспал почти шесть часов.

— Как ты? — интересуется Бэкхён после небольшой напряженной паузы.

— Устал, даже не заметил, как уснул, — выдыхает всё ещё сонный Чанёль. — Почему не спишь?

— Не знаю, что-то не спится, — ведет плечами Бён и с ногами забирается на постель к побратаю.

— Когда ты вернулся?

— После десяти.

— То есть практически после моего прихода, — вспоминает Чанёль и вновь удобно устраивает голову на подушке.

— Выходит, что так. Я поговорил с Суён, а после пошёл принять душ. Хотя руки не слушались.

Чанёль косится на юношу и наконец замечает, что футболка Бэкхёна немного мокрая на горловине и груди. Опять натянул вещи на мокрое тело. Так и простудиться не долго, особенно в стенах Института. Но Бён, сколько бы Чанёль ни просил его, отчаянно раз за разом повторяет, что может применить руну Исцеления, и все волнения Чанёля безосновательны.

— Бэкхён-а, — вымученно, на одной ноте вытягивает Пак. Его голос звучит немного охрипшим и усталым.

— Что? — непривычно тихий Бён отзывается мгновенно, как будто чего-то дожидался.

И неужели Чанёль видит в глазах Бэкхёна застрявшее волнение, совершенно не свойственное ему? Но сегодня Бэкхён сам не свой. Вероятно, он считает, что сейчас парабатай заведёт тему о поцелуе и открытых домогательствах, но его последующая просьба явно выбивает юношу из колеи и заставляет глаза расшириться от удивления.

— Пожалей умирающего, сделай массажик, — жалостливо поскуливает Чанёль, пытаясь разжалостивить парабатая.

От этой сцены Бэкхён меняется в лице, маску паники сменяет широкая улыбка и прищуренные глаза-полумесяцы. Он фыркает и покачивает головой, при этом щекочет пятку Чанёля, а тот взвизгивает и пытается уйти от пальцев-проказников. Он всегда боялся щекотки.

— Я тоже устал, Чан. И ты вовсе не умираешь. Это вполне нормально.

— Жалко, что ли? — дуется Чанёль, спрятав от пыток конечности под одеяло. — Я же чуть не умер. А что если в следующий раз, прикрывая тебя, мне не повезет?

Его слова явно производят эффект и цепляют юношу. Бэкхён оставляет в покое попытки добраться до ступней парабатая, замирает и хмурится, кажется, даже шипит себе под нос, с выражением, словно съел что-то отвратительное на вкус.

— Вымогатель, — ворчит Бэкхён. У Чанёля, если отсутствует руна Беспечности, то точно имеется руна Наглости. Кто знает, может он смог придумать такую, раз её не найдешь в Серой Книге. — Ладно, стягивай свою футболку. Я за маслом к Чунмёну.

Бён сдаётся, в конце концов, лучше до боли в пальцах делать массаж, чем не знать куда себя деть от предстоящего серьёзного разговора, к которому, как оказалось, он ещё не готов. Он вообще не представляет себе, как должен завести тему поцелуя и своих распустившихся рук в зале для тренировок.

Бэкхён вскакивает с постели и отправляется на поиски флакона с массажным маслом. Он точно знает, что у двоюродного брата такое имеется. Исин подарил на день рождения, при этом намекнув, что готов бесплатно предложить свои услуги массажиста, ведь в этом он тоже преуспел, как и в магии.

Молодого человека вовсе не удивляет отсутствие Кима в своей комнате. Как всё-таки хорошо, что он попросил у него запасной ключ на всякий случай. Когда в шкафу в коробке из-под обуви он обнаруживает искомый уже открытый и начатый тюбик, то автоматически смущается находящимся там лубриканту, презервативам, тайским бусам и эрекционному кольцу. Он даже боится предположить, как было использовано ранее это многострадальное масло, оказавшееся в компании таких вещей. Брезгливо, с недовольной миной на лице Бэкхён берёт скользкий флакон в руки и практически пулей выскакивает из комнаты. Он больше в жизни не станет копаться в вещах Чунмёна. Кто знает, на что он наткнётся в следующий раз.

Чанёль решает промолчать и никак не комментировать ни с того ни с сего покрасневшие уши своего парабатая, расслабленно приготовившись к массажу. Пока Бэкхён отсутствовал, он успел снять с себя футболку и подложить под свою тушку полотенце, чтобы не испачкать маслом простынь. Раньше они частенько помогали друг другу после изнурительных занятий спортом и долгих вылазок в город расслабиться. Чанёлю приходилось несладко: мять руками тело человека, в которого влюблён и который постоянно издаёт скулящие звуки, и не обзавестись каменным стояком — дело вовсе не из лёгких.

Бэкхён возится со своей футболкой, прежде чем перекидывает через парня ногу и садится на поджарые ягодицы, стискивая ногами бока Чанёля. Неосознанно юноша зависает на спине парабатая и прослеживает взглядом созвездие из родинок от левого плеча вплоть до совсем крошечной точки у пояса спортивных штанов. Некоторые из них перекрыты темными вечными рунами. Если бы тело Чанёля стало холстом Бэкхёна для его проб кисти, то он нарисовал что-то более подходящее. Возможно, какого-то дикого зверя, как гепарда, или же замысловатые узоры растений. Кто знает, если бы они не родились Нефилимами и встретились при других обстоятельствах, как всё бы сложилось. И татуировки на них были бы тоже более значимые и яркие, нежели уродующие, по мнению Бэкхёна, Метки. Они могли бы стать счастливыми обычными людьми, не имеющими малейшего понятия о Нижнем мире. Просто любить без всяких предрассудков и запретов. Сколько бы тогда раз они до этого момента разделили бы постель? Боль в прикушенной губе отрезвляет. Бэкхён выливает на ладонь масло и согревает его дыханием.

Всё это время Чанёль превращается в слух, даже дышит через раз. Он ждёт столь необходимых ему прикосновений, без которых он точно умрёт. Простое касание ладони его плеча обжигает. Пальцы стискивают лежащее под Паком полотенце, рот плотно сжимается. Чанёль сдерживает себя, чтобы в голос не застонать, и этот стон будет точно отличаться от тех привычных звуков блаженства, которыми он награждал Бэкхёна за массаж. Как же давно это было? Точно, чуть больше года назад, на дне рождения Чанёля. Тогда ему удалось легко уломать Бэкхёна, воспользовавшись своим правом именинника.

Бэкхён старательно, круговыми движениями распределяет по спине масло, подхватывает скатывающиеся к ребрам капли и сильнее давит подушечками на до сих пор напряжённые мышцы. Поэтому, в конечном счёте, Чанёль отпускает себя и мычит в ткань подушки, заглушая звук.

Бэкхён сосредоточенно ведёт ладонями по широкой спине парабатая, втирает в кожу переливающееся в свете ночника масло, которое только подчеркивает бугрящиеся и движущиеся под кожей мышцы Чанёля. Парень подмечает, как спина покрывается мурашками, улыбается, осознавая, насколько приятны Паку его действия. И хорошо, что тот не видит его улыбки, иначе бы начались расспросы, от которых Бёну было бы не по себе. Сейчас у него совсем иные ощущения, когда пальцы с нажимом скользят по все ещё напряженным натянутым мышцам. Он ведет ребрами ладоней по обе стороны от позвонков, подмечает каждую неровность кожи, кружит по линиям Меток подушечками пальцев. От периодических низких постанываний Бэкхён сам напряжен, из-за чего начинает нервничать и трепетать. В это раз прикосновения кажутся интимными и чересчур доверительными, будто он ласкает тело любовника. От подобных грязных мыслишек Бэкхён начинает усиленно сопеть и вспыхивает как спичка.

Массируемые участки быстро согреваются под его ладонями. Особенно громко и не особо стесняясь Чанёль мычит, когда Бэкхён разминает мышцы на плечах. И он вряд ли понимает, как на это реагирует Бэкхён, которого уже колотит от возбуждения. Юноша боится, что парабатай заметит его внезапный стояк, который скрывать всё тяжелее. Именно поэтому Бён привстаёт с пятой точки Пака и продолжает массаж, уже опираясь коленями о матрас. Смущение плавно переходит с лица на шею, покрывая её алыми пятнами.

В помещении воздух тяжелеет. Каждая его частичка наэлектризована от напряжения. Оба молодых человека ощущают скованность и смущение, особенно, когда за дверьми их комнаты и за стенкой полная тишина. Все давно спят или же несут свой пост в Инф-Центре. Завтра очередь парабатаев следить за спокойствием в городе через систему отслеживания созданий Нижнего мира.

Чанёль разочарованно вздыхает, когда минуты блаженства от рук Бэкхёна подходят к концу. Его окончательно разморило после массажа, даже мозг превратился в кашу. Давно он не ощущал себя настолько хорошо. Возможно, поэтому, когда Бэкхён вытирает полотенцем следы масла на его спине, он отваживается затронуть тему сегодняшних преображений парня и внезапного поцелуя.

— Почему ты в последнее время так странно себя ведёшь, а, Бэкхён? То сторонишься меня, то целуешь. Не играй со мной. Может быть, ты это не осознаёшь, но разбиваешь мне сердце.

Бэкхён молча сползает с его бёдер. И Чанёль думает, что тот в очередной раз решит увильнуть от ответа, на который его парабатай так надеялся. Эти самокопания и поиск причин такого поступка мучительны для него и терзают весь день. Молчание затягивается. Чанёль мысленно матерится и раздосадовано тянется за футболкой, но тут же вздрагивает от неожиданного ощущения мимолетного прикосновения губ парабатая между своих лопаток.

— Я не играю. Это искренние чувства, — тихо, непривычно неуверенно, горячо выдыхает Бэкхён. — Не представляешь, как я испугался, что навсегда потеряю тебя. А ведь мы даже не объяснились. Ты дорог мне, Чанёль, по-настоящему сильно. И дело вовсе не в узах парабатаев.

Чанёль пытается переварить сказанное, в сознании вспыхивает то «люблю» на стене из сна, которое он сопоставляет с ответом Бэкхёна. И его осеняет, что именно имеет в виду Бэкхён и насколько сильно он дорог ему. Это становится последней каплей терпения Чанёля, поэтому он хватает юношу за руку и властно подминает под себя, вглядываясь в ошеломленные от его поступка глаза парабатая.

— Искренние, говоришь? — не дожидаясь ответа, Пак отчаянно, даже причиняя боль, целует Бёна, обхватывая его лицо руками и не давая уйти от поцелуя. Он пытается показать, насколько тяжело ему давалось всё это время скрывать свои чувства.

В ответ Бэкхён хватается за его плечи и, сжимая их, старается отстранить навалившуюся на него всем своим весом тушку Пака.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно? — слова Бэкхёна противоречат его действиям, он продолжает ловить ртом чужое дыхание.

— Заткнись, — рыкает Чанёль и посасывает нижнюю губу Бёна.

— Мы парабатаи, — не унимается, мотая головой Бэкхён, не даёт рту Чанёля найти его. Тем самым заметно злит Пака, который озлобленно щерится и обхватывает пальцами сильнее его ягодицы.

— Вот поэтому всё правильно. Ты прикроешь мою, а я твою сладкую задницу.

— Фу, не говори так о моём заде, — кривится Бэкхён и, воспользовавшись шансом замешкавшегося Чанёля, выскальзывает из-под него, но Чанёль успевает перехватить его за ремень на джинсах и притянуть обратно к себе, тыкаясь носом в пупок и облюбовывая губами тонкую полосу волос исчезающих под поясом нижней части одежды парня.

— Я вылижу его, Бэкхён, каждую клеточку, вот увидишь. Затем отсосу, вышибу из тебя последние крупицы разума и в заключение вытрахаю из тебя всю дурь, что ты с неделю нормально ходить не сможешь.

— Вот чёрт! — скуляще выдаёт Бэкхён, закрывая глаза и кусая от предвкушения губы.

Чанёль подбородком чувствует твёрдость в паху вечного партнёра и ощущает себя победителем, наконец заполучившим самую желаемую награду. Не один он здесь изнывает и не находит места от желания.

— Неужели тебя возбуждает подобное, а, Бэкхён?

— Я ненавижу пустые обещания, ты знаешь, — Бэкхён удерживает молодого человека за подбородок и заставляет взглянуть в расфокусированные, затуманенные и потемневшие глаза.

— Тогда ответь мне, как давно твой дружок встаёт на меня? — Чанёль опускает руки и мягко мнёт задницу, при этом облизывается, пока глядит на очертания эрекции в штанах Бэкхёна.

Он усаживает парня себе на бёдра и продолжает оглаживать ладонями ягодицу, вспоминая ощущение на кончиках пальцев от сжимающего отверстия.

— Чанёль, тебе не кажется, что ты наглеешь? — цокающий Бэкхён закатывает глаза.

— Для человека, который хочет тебе присунуть пять лет, в этом вопросе нет ничего возмутительного, — произносит Чанёль, и его ответ явно сильно удивляет парабатая.

— Ты хочешь трахнуть меня пять лет? — Бён сразу забывает о мнущих его попу загребущих руках, настолько его поражает то, как долго уже Чанёль старается подавить это чувство к нему. Он догадывался, видел в крайне непристойных сновидениях, как парень относится к нему, но и представить себе не мог, что это вместе с ним на протяжении пяти лет. Только подумать, больше восемнадцати тысяч дней.

— А что ты удивляешься? — Чанёль заправляет за ухо волосы парабатая и, слегка наклонив его голову, облюбовывает губами слегка солоноватую после усердного массажа кожу.

— Я же думал, что в тот день, когда я нечаянно потёрся о твой стояк во время спарринга, — держится из последних сил Бэкхён, подавая охрипший дрожащий голос.

— Ты знал, ты, мать твою, знал! — Чанёль срывается и опрокидывает Бэкхёна спиной на матрас, припечатывая руки над головой и сжимая пальцами так, чтобы не причинить боли, запястья парабатая.

— И, если бы не пара десятков глаз, что за нами тогда наблюдали, возможно, нам бы не пришлось после снимать напряжение отдельно, — вздергивает подбородок Бён и находит в радужке глаз Пака своё отражение.

Именно так, вероятнее всего, завершилась бы их тренировка не только сегодня, но и тогда, если бы молодых людей не сдерживал закон. Тогда они были слишком молоды, чтобы понять истинные чувства и отказаться от союза вечных партнёров. Исин несколько раз, подмечая на торжествах опечаленно смотревшего на Чанёля Бэкхёна, заводил разговор, что в Институте Нефилимы могли очень легко спутать типы связей, особенно когда дело касалось однополой любви. Её частенько принимали именно за крепкие узы дружбы и возможность связать двух людей обрядом Парабатай. И эта фатальная ошибка не обошла стороной Чанёля с Бэкхёном.

Парень вздрагивает, когда присвистнувший Чанёль сжимает упругие половинки его явно ещё натерпевшейся изысканных пыток задницы.

— Вот это заявленице!

— Так, значит, я угадал? Ты тогда хотел меня поиметь? Плохой мальчик! Очень плохой, — Бэкхён прикусывает мочку Чанёля.

Его невозмутимость стала тонкой и прозрачной, как тюль. Впервые он настолько откровенен и открыт перед своим парабатаем. Хотя пытался быть честным, но многое утаивал от него. Пришло время расставить всё на свои места. И Бэкхён начал с Суён. Конечно, женщина не была в восторге, даже устроила разборки и пригрозилась, что парни вылетят из Института, утратив свои способности Нефилимов. Но это вовсе не пугало Бэкхёна. Он видел свой настоящий страх, и в нём не было места для шантажирующей его сестры руководителя Института. Бён повидал многое за свои годы, его не пугала перспектива отречения. Он готов вытерпеть всё, лишь бы от него не отказался только один человек — Чанёль.

— Кто бы говорил. Пять лет меня изводил, — огорчённо бубнит Чанёль, прикусывая кожу на шее и оставляя две неглубокие лунки от зубов, что заставляет Бэкхёна морщиться и зашипеть ему на ухо.

— Во время тренировки я не совсем осознал случившееся, Чанёль.

— А когда осознал? — сопит ему в шею замерший Пак.

— После побратайства, в семнадцать, — признаётся юноша. — Я смог проникать в твои сны. Не забывай, что я наделён знаниями. Это было нелегко — скрывать от тебя утренний стояк.

— Не могу поверить, ты делал это?! Как ты мог! — вновь удивляется откровениям Бэкхёна тот, наконец расцепляя пальцы и следуя ими вниз по ладони и просвечивающим синим венам под тонкой кожей.

— Я хотел узнать наверняка.

— Это вторжение в частную жизнь! Ты не должен был, — бузит отстранившийся Чанёль.

Глупо обижаться, но он не может скрыть свою досаду. Это даже как-то унизительно. Они не были на равных. Бэкхён видел, в каком ключе о нём думает Чанёль, и осознавал его чувства к нему, когда Пак бродил долгие годы в тумане его разума, пребывал в полнейшем неведении, изнывал и мучился от своей любви.

— Прости, я знаю, что поступил скверно по отношению к тебе, — Бэкхён прижимается и прислоняется лбом к щеке Чанёля.

Конечно, он виноват перед парабатаем. Сколько же раз приходилось врать и изворачиваться, чтобы реже находиться с ним наедине, страшась, что Чанёль поймет, что их тяга друг к другу одинакова. Но уйти от чувств не получилось. И, как оказалось, это могло привести к ещё бóльшим проблемам.

— Вот, значит, как ты заполучил этот символ, — указательный палец скользит по подрагивающей на шее жилке, огибая черные линии татуировки.

И у Бёна начинает подрагивать нижняя губа от этого жеста, из-за которого он вновь ощущает прилив нежности и волнения. Становится душно, хотя он и так наполовину оголён перед Паком.

— Одна из первых. И косвенно твоих рук дел, — кивает ему Бэкхён.

И Чанёль, будто извиняясь за то, что из-за него парень обязан всю жизнь носить Метку на достаточно видном и трудномаскируемом месте, нерасторопно целует. Теперь его язык перекрывает оставленные парой секунд назад отпечатки пальцев. Но недолго. Бэкхён заставляет его оторваться и уделить внимание его соскучившимся по поцелуям губам.

Они вновь, будто впервые, крайне медленно смакуют этот момент. Чанёль не распускает рук, опирается ими о кровать, отвечает на тягучие, словно густая сладкая карамель, поцелуи. Это момент, когда они окончательно переступают черту дозволенного им по Кодексу.

— Даже смешно осознавать, что мы, дебилы, ходили вокруг да около одного и того же, — чувствующий явную неловкость Бэкхён хмыкает и ощущает улыбку чмокающего его в уголок рта и касающегося губами точки родинки Чанёля.

Пак теребит пальцами пояс брюк и щекочет кожу живота, отчего Бён фыркает и убирает его руку. Бэкхён всегда был чувствителен к щекотке. Пожалуй, Бэкхён чаще всего искренне смеётся, заряжая своей улыбкой Чанёля, в моменты щекотки. Его парабатаю достаётся за это, но он всё равно счастлив. Если тот может улыбаться, значит, всё в порядке. Пак давно решил: счастлив парабатай — счастлив он. Даже если придётся всю жизнь запихивать куда-подальше свою влюблённость.

— Так ты разрешишь мне сегодня?..

— С чего ты взял, что я снизу? — тут же одёргивает его Бэкхён.

— Всё просто: я так решил, — очередной глубокий обезоруживающий поцелуй, после которого Бён готов согласиться.

— Но не вечно мне в дамках ходить, — юноша явно намекает на «ты мне — я тебе».

— Хорошо, Ваше Величество Бён Бэкхён, — выдает смешок Чанёль, после чего ойкает: Бэкхён щипает его за сосок.

— Я тоже парень.

— В курсе. И понимал, к чему всё шло, когда влюбился в тебя, — Чанёль оставляет нерасторопные поцелуи на каждом участке тела Бэкхёна, который только подмечает взглядом: щека, скула, подбородок, шея, ключица, плечо. — Не терял надежды и просто верил.

— Так и быть, уступаю тебе, но пока только сегодня, — длинные пальцы поглаживают скользкую от масла спину.

— Какая честь. Мне разрешили добраться до задницы Бён Бэкхёна, — наигранно возводит к потолку и складывает ладони в молебном жесте Чанёль.

— Прекрати, придурок, — тычет кулаком в грудь явно смущенный Бэкхён. — Так и знал, что у тебя бзик на моей заднице.

— Не только на ней, — возражает сразу же Чанёль, и его явно расстроило, что парень так о нём подумал.

— Ты пялился, твою мать, постоянно. Думаешь, я не заметил? — лицо Бэкхёна заметно краснеет. — Я не мог сосредоточиться на тренировках. Мне приходилось перед каждой наносить на тело незаметную руну Концентрации.

Его ответ заставляет Чанёля рассмеяться. Они действительно слишком похожи. Потому что он поступал так же. Обиженный на непонятный смех молодого человека парабатай лягает его бедро пяткой и поджимает губы.

— Хорошо, мы в этом разобрались. А теперь пора замолчать, пока мы не разбудили и не привлекли лишнего внимания наших соседей, — предлагает Чанёль, но Бэкхён уверен, что точно ещё даст о себе знать.

Чанёль замечает, что парень колеблется, и не даёт ему ни секунды больше на раздумья, плотно прижимает к себе и ласкает кожу на шее своим языком, поднимаясь по скуле к подбородку, целуя его и спускаясь обратно до рисунков руны на шее. Его переполняет дикий восторг. Насколько же приятно, что Бэкхён позволяет ему чувствовать свой запах, вкус, слышать гулкое сердцебиение. Стук сердца Чанёля тоже глухой и частый.

Руки Бэкхёна дарят уверенность, гуляют по его спине, бёдрам и плечам, зарываются в густые волосы на затылке, притягивают ближе, тянут вниз. Парень издаёт переполненный мольбы стон. И Чанёль догадывается, чего именно от него добиваются.

Второпях он расстегивает и стаскивает до середины бёдер штаны Бэкхёна. Тут же бросается в глаза ожидающий сиюминутной ласки член. Пак замечает расплывшееся на белье темное пятно, и слышит, как пальцы, касающиеся через тонкую преграду ткани влажной головки, заставляют Бёна издать непристойный звук, от которого Чанёлю сносит крышу.

Он оттягивает нетерпеливо резинку и мажет только подушечками пальцев по низу живота, прямо над кучерявым лобком, отчего мышцы сокращаются, а Бэкхён взволнованно прерывисто выдыхает Чанёлю в ухо, щекоча дыханием ушную раковину.

Пака раззадоривает такой покорный и возбуждённый партнёр, поэтому он берёт все, что ему так открыто предоставляют.

У Бэкхёна вновь идёт кругом голова, одурманенная слишком откровенными ласками, поэтому он валится на помятую простынь и открывает больше доступа к своему поджарому и раскрасневшемуся от стеснения и возбуждения телу. Ноги разъезжаются в стороны, а таз автоматически приподнимается, чтобы потереться так и не тронутым членом сквозь трусы о живот парабатая. Но Пак удерживает его за бёдра и заставляет прижаться задницей к матрасу. Тело Бэкхёна начинает гореть и будто биться в агонии. Ему сейчас болезненно необходимо прикосновение к пульсирующей плоти. Никогда возбуждение не было настолько велико. Он недовольно хнычет и скребёт ногтями по внешней стороне ладоней партнёра. Ему причиняет ощутимую боль даже шлепнувшая о кожу резинка боксеров. Пальцы в непосредственной близости от окрепшей плоти перестают кругообразными движениями мучить Бёна.

Как же тяжело Чанёлю удаётся побороть в себе это непреодолимое желание, почти болезненное, прикоснуться к каждому обнажённому участку тела своего парабатая. Невыносимо трудно сдерживать себя в руках и не опуститься до грубого и болезненного секса, после которого ему бы пришлось вымаливать прощение. Соблазн чересчур огромен. Он ощущает себя как затерявшийся в лесу путник, который дорвался до любимого деликатеса, вернувшись домой спустя долгие годы. Он из последних сил держит себя. Метка, дарующая выдержку, горит огнём. Под конец он осознаёт, что терпеть нет сил, поэтому резко спрыгивает с постели и берёт своё стило, чтобы нанести на кожу и на комнату пару необходимых рун. Тело успокаивается, больше не трясёт, как во время белой горячки. Он возвращается к слегка озадаченному его столь странным поведением Бэкхёну.

Чанёль стягивает один носок за другим и любовно целует ногу парабатая, щекоча дыханием основание пальцев с короткими волосками. Так нежно, восторженно втягивая воздух через приоткрытый рот. Он словно поклоняется божеству, смог отыскать на бренной Земле своего ангела. Слов так мало, но они вовсе и не нужны, чтобы осознать эмоции, переполняющие парней.

Бэкхёну надоедает эта нерасторопность, которая походит на проверку его выдержки. Он выворачивается и садится верхом на бёдра Чанёля, стискивая бока коленками. Тело непроизвольно прогибается, когда теплые, даже кажущиеся обжигающими руки партнёра приобнимают за пояс.

Чанёль ведёт ладонью по спине: немного влажной от пота, шероховатой, с редкими рубцами и неровностями в виде родинок. Его взгляд скользит по безволосой груди. Даже сейчас Пак считает, что недостаточно близок. И его губы возвращаются на шею, оставляют новые метки, которые, к его огорчению, быстро сойдут с кожи. Он переходит ниже, добирается до сосков, облизывает их. От слюны кожу морозит, и те поднимаются, становятся твёрдыми. И теперь их намного удобнее перекатывать между плотно сжатыми губами, кусать, посасывать, лизать. И Бэкхён откровенно наслаждается этими ласками, выдаёт нечленораздельные звуки страсти, похожие на смесь скулежа и рычания. Кажется, что Чанёль намертво прирос к его груди и хочет раствориться в своём парабатае. Новая волна мурашек бежит по коже от ощущения влажности на грудной клетке. Горячие губы и охлаждённое от засыхающей слюны тело создают безумный коктейль контрастов.

Бэкхён взвывает и взглядом молит прекратить его мучить. Иначе он спустит прямо сейчас, даже не притронувшись к себе. И громко несдержанно ругается, когда получает желаемое. В ту же секунду он вновь припечатан к кровати Чанёлем. Бэкхён чувствует руку на своём члене и толкается пару раз в кулак. Та плохо скользит, от этого даже больновато. Чанёль замечает, как парабатай сморщил нос, поэтому сплевывает себе на ладонь, облегчая движения. Теперь Бён дергается от расползающейся по телу приятной истомы и выгибается, прислоняясь затылком к спинке кровати. Движения Пака входят в резонанс с прерывистым дыханием. Бэкхён ерзает на кровати, извивается, как угорь на сковородке, отчего его трусы сползают ниже, сдавливая широкой резинкой под попой.

Чанёль опускается с поцелуями, перехватывает чужую плоть у основания. Ребро ладони щекочут кучерявые темные лобковые волосы. Второй рукой он плотно удерживает бок парня и ловит ртом розовую головку, сжимая её под уздечкой. Глаза Бэкхёна расширяются, когда зрачки, наоборот, сужаются в крохотные, как и его аккуратные родинки на теле, точки. Пак насаживается на пульсирующую плоть, расслабляет горло. Ради Бэкхёна можно и потерпеть. Отсасывал ли он раньше кому-либо? К своему стыду, да, приходилось. И тогда он ощущал вину, чувствовал себя предателем, изменником. Может, это даже к лучшему, иначе бы у него вряд ли получилось довести Бэкхёна до такого состояния только одним ртом.

Тот тонко стонет, когда головка упирается в горячее и вибрирующее горло. Рот Чанёля наполняется слюной, которую он сразу же распределяет по всей длине подёргивающегося от напряжения ствола. В нос ударяет терпкий запах возбуждения. Чанёль сам заводится от этого, и орган в его штанах становится каменным. Потому что из-за него у Бэкхёна темнеют глаза, а пальцы небрежно хватаются за волосы на затылке, прося о большем. Пошагово, не спеша, Пак даёт Бэкхёну привыкнуть к чуждым ему ощущениям. Язык спускается по стволу ниже. Чанёль оттягивает мошонку, проводит пальцами по липким от смазки яичкам, всасывает упругие кожаные мешочки, перекатывая на языке и при этом звучно мыча. Вибрация от звука передается Бэкхёну, которого начинает сильнее потряхивать.

Подмечающий подобную отдачу Чанёль возвращается к прижатому к животу обильно текущему на кончике члену. Он активно работает ртом, облизывает ствол, увереннее обхватывая одной рукой эрекцию. Язык скользит по особенно выпуклым венам, отчего у Бэкхёна сердце стучит как умалишенное. Не сойти бы с ума. Его дыхание сбивчивое и ускоренное.

Парень гладит Чанёля по волосам, прикусывает губу от открывающегося перед ним совершенно развратного и до невероятности жаркого вида, касается щеки парабатая и потирает кончиками выступающую из нее выпуклость от собственного члена. Далее он возвращает ладонь на его шевелюру, зарывается пальцами в темные пряди и откидывает собственную голову назад, демонстративно показывая, насколько ему хорошо. Его первый оргазм накрывает весьма неожиданно. Бэкхён спускает прямо в рот своему любовнику.

Чанёль чувствует, как густая солоноватая сперма толчками ложится на язык, и гулко проглатывает, вылизывая член юноши дочиста, пока тот не блестит от его слюны. Он поднимает веки со слипшимися ресницами, и зрелище, что он видит, завораживает его. Пыхтящий, с прикушенной губой, взглядом с поволокой, глазами, чёрными, как у демонов, с раскрасневшейся и взмокшей кожей Бэкхён кажется опытным соблазнителем, на которого не встанет только у слепых или кастрированных. Он опускается и напоследок целует обмякший член, который при этом дёргается, проявляя интерес, словно до сих пор хранит воспоминания о жаркой полости рта юноши.

Год назад Исин пожаловал на вечеринку Пака без подарка, заявив, что он у него имеется. Он засунул ему в тайне от всех в карман смятый лист бумаги и шепнул на ухо, что «эта Метка заставит его быть всегда готовым». Тогда он не придал никакого значения словам мага, решил, что тот просто шутит, упивается своей догадливостью касательно настоящих чувств, что Чанёль испытывал к Бэкхёну, но после испытал действие руны на себе. И тогда, глядя на стоящий после недавней разрядки член, захотелось извиниться перед Исином и поинтересоваться, пользуется ли он такими знаниями, пока его или он «шпилит», как любит называть секс старомодный маг, Чунмёна.

Первым делом Бэкхён пытается поинтересоваться, что же задумал Чанёль, когда светящееся стило на его руке выводит неизвестную ему руну, но его вновь прошибает волна возбуждения, собирающегося в паху, и он ошалелыми глазами пялится на свою внезапную и слишком быструю эрекцию.

— Как?

— Без понятия, — не юля, отвечает целующий его Чанёль. Он действительно не в курсе, как Исину удалось узнать подобную Метку, которая совершенно бесполезная для Нефилимов за пределами спальни, и кто является её создателем. Неужели Чунмён, умеющий создавать свои руны, на которого снизошло подобное извращённое вдохновение?

С Чанёля одним махом, без особой застенчивости сдёргивают вниз штаны с нижним бельем, заставляя эрегированный член покачиваться вниз-вверх и стукаться о низ живота. Бён стонет в унисон с парабатаем, когда тот залезает сверху и плоть проезжается по бедру партнёра.

Бэкхён начинает ёрзать под Чанёлем и тереться своим возбуждением о чужой член, тоже такой же крепкий и мокрый, как собственный, наслаждаясь произведённым на Чанёля эффектом: парень страдальчески стонет и отодвигается в поисках закинутого под кровать тюбика со смазкой — после их возвращения из Токио дрочки происходили всё чаще, даже по ночам, когда Чанёль думал, что Бэкхён спит, а тот лишь прикидывался Спящей Красавицей и незаметно пережимал у основания свой член, чтобы Чанёль не засёк его и не понял, что не только он один хочет одного и того же. Бэкхён тоже ласкал себя в утреннем душе. Вставал ещё раньше, чем обычно. Спешил в душ и оттягивался там по полной, только глушил стоны благодаря нанесённой руне Беззвучности.

— Возьми ноги под коленями. Хочу тебя видеть.

Только от тона в голосе Чанёля Бэкхён немеет и становится безвольной куклой, повинуется, как бы ни стыдился подобной позы. Пак отвешивает звонкий шлепок по голой ягодице и реализует свои недавние угрозы. Он касается Бэкхёна там, где он сам редко прикасался, только в случаях нужды. Даже будучи возбужденный снами Чанёля, где его имеют в разных позах и на разных плоскостях, дрочил в душе, никогда не смел прикасаться к этому местечку.

Язык Чанёля творит безумные вещи. Парень даже думать не хочет, как это выглядит со стороны. Он просто ловит кайф от влажных прикосновений кончика, который иногда шаловливо проникает внутрь. Перед его глазами пляшут яркие пятна. Немного кружится голова. Тело отзывается на каждое прикосновение дрожью. С губ периодически срываются короткие стоны.

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — хнычет Бэкхён, ощущая засевшую в уголках глаз влагу от острого наслаждения. — Я сейчас сам поимею тебя на сухую, что задница отвалится. Слышишь, Пак, твою мать, Чанёль?

На что тот с диким хохотом переворачивает его, укладывая животом на прохладную от впитавшегося в ткань пота простынь и ласкает круговыми движениями ягодицы, раскрывая и порыкивая при виде сжимающейся от предвкушения звёздочки ануса, которую совсем недавно ублажал своим языком, поэтому она привлекательно влажная и розовая.

Чанёль смазывает его чем-то влажным и липким, после просовывает палец, крутит им. Бэкхён старается сосредоточиться на этих незнакомых ему движениях. Пока не больно, наоборот, устье наполняется новой порцией предъэякулята, который тонкой нитью паутины спускается на простыни. Коленки разъезжаются, парень сильнее прогибается в спине. Он сжевывает подушку, пытаясь заглушить стоны, когда к орудующему внутри него пальцу присоединяется оглаживающий кромку сфинктера кончик языка.

Чанёль терпеливо растягивает Бэкхёна, подготавливает к своему размеру, понимая, что любовнику всё равно будет больно.

Уж Бэкхён не сомневается, что вскоре его хорошенько поимеют. До сих пор ему было неизвестно, что ощущает парень, когда его зад таранят весьма немаленьким детородным органом. И вскоре он во всей красе сможет насладиться этими ощущениями. Вряд ли Чанёль будет с ним осторожничать и строить из себя джентльмена из романов Шарлотты Бронте, один из которых однажды решил прочесть Бэкхён, найдя на книжной полке в комнате брата.

Он крепче стискивает зубы, так как два движущихся и растягивающих его пальца уже не вызывают былого восторга, хотя ощущение скрашивает редкое периодическое прикосновение к простате. Надо отдать Чанёлю должное, парень явно пытается, чтобы Бён испытывал как можно меньше неприятных ощущений.

Бэкхён старается демонстрировать свои честные эмоции: боль, восторг, возбуждение, желание быть ещё ближе. Он хочет, чтобы Чанёль видел, насколько ему хорошо рядом с ним. Даже если боль пока перекрывает другие чувства, он никогда не скажет об этом Чанёлю. Поздно идти на попятную. Они зашли слишком далеко. И Бэкхён понимает это.

Вынув из парабатая три липких от смазки пальца, Чанёль раздевает их полностью, отбрасывая вещички на пол.

Возникает короткая неловкая возня. Парни приноровляются и устраиваются, чтобы было удобно. Всё равно Бэкхён испытывает стеснение и дискомфорт, особенно когда Чанёль шире разводит его согнутые в колени ноги и пристраивает головку члена к растянутому сфинктеру. Он не спрашивает, готов ли парень, просто молча смотрит ему в глаза и извиняется, подмечая, как напрягается тот от болезненного и первого проникновения его плоти.

— Может, мне нанести обезболивающую руну? — интересуется взволнованный гримасой мученика Чанёль, когда наполовину оказывается внутри.

— Раньше нужно было об этом беспокоиться, умник, — констатирует на одном дыхании факт хмурящийся Бэкхён.

Пока что всё, что он чувствует — непонятная заполненность. Он приподнимает бёдра, подаётся навстречу, самостоятельно принимая Пака глубже, до самого основания. И тут же вскрикивает. Нет, не порвал себя из-за своей очередной упёртости. Слишком глубоко, сильно, много.

Чанёль пошло шепчет свои восхищения узостью Бэкхёна, ласкает попутно член и мошонку, кусает и так уже обласканные и заведённые соски, старается расслабить и успокоить. Ведь по собственной глупости (как он мог упустить подобное?) его партнёру сейчас не так радужно, как он первоначально хотел бы.

— Ты такой соблазнительный, Бэк. Твоё тело такое открытое и честное, — продолжает бормотать Чанёль, чередуя выдыхающие слова со жгучими мокрыми поцелуями.

Он и так уже целиком владеет телом Бэкхёна, но ему кажется это явно недостаточным, поэтому его язык клеймит рот партнёра. Бэкхёну кажется, что тот вот-вот окажется в его глотке, подцепит на кончик и вытянет из него душу. Всё как в тумане, вертится перед глазами. Бэкхён крайне редко употребляет спиртное, но сейчас он чувствует себя пьяным.

Бэкхён отрывается, всем телом льнёт к Чанёлю, прогибается в спине. Первый несмелый толчок, от которого по телу проходит мелкая дрожь, ещё один. Юноша балансирует на грани между болезненным тянущими ощущениями и ещё слабым нарастающим удовольствием. Чанёлю удается найти железу, способную подарить Бэкхёну больше блаженства, чем мук.

Анус по-прежнему саднит, хотя уже не так больно. Бэкхён выравнивает дыхание, слушая, как, словно задыхается, загнанно дышит Чанёль. По его телу струится пот. Всё оно напряжено, словно струна. Впервые Бэкхён задумывается, насколько несладко сейчас приходится Чанёлю. Что бы сделал он, если бы оказался в парабатае?

— Расслабься, Хённи, — надсадно просит Пак, слизывая выступившие над губой партнёра капельки пота.

Чанёль толкается вновь. И сладкое, тягучее, как патока, удовольствие дурманом ударяет в голову, отчего Бэкхён удивленно разлепляет слипшиеся от слёз ресницы. Вспышка удовольствия заставляет на мгновение потерять зрение, и он, слепым растерянным зверьком, пытается отыскать в этом свете лицо Чанёля. И вскоре зрение возвращается. Бэкхён обнимает его за плечи, боясь вновь потерять, принимает полностью и сладко сжимается, маняще выдыхая в приоткрытые губы Пака его имя.

Стенки прохода плотно обволакивают, словно кожаная перчатка, отчего Чанёль несдержанно полурычит, полустонет, подаётся навстречу, шлепая кожей о кожу.

Бэкхён явно издевается над ним: то расслабляет мышцы сфинктера, то крепко стискивает ими плоть любовника. Он ловит новый всплеск неги, закидывает ногу на бедро и давит пяткой на сокращающиеся мышцы левой ягодицы. Вскоре она съезжает от взмокших от пота тел и частых толчков.

Как в бреду, Чанёль раз за разом, при каждом проникновении вторит имя Бэкхёна через каждое «люблю». И парень откликается так искренне. Полное единение, какое бы они никогда бы не ощутили, оставаясь только побратаями. Член удобно скользит внутри, яйца трутся о влажные прохладные ягодицы, живот мокрый от елозившего по нему члена любовника, истекающего предъэякулятом.

— Слышишь, Бэкхён? Я люблю тебя.

Чанёль проявляет крайнюю сосредоточенность на размеренных плавных движениях, приближая друг друга к финальной точке невозврата.

— Чан… Ёлии, — Бэкхён безыскусно демонстрирует испытываемое удовольствие. Он чувствует в этом приятном напоре твёрдого, состоящего из одних мышц теле, его заботу и нежность в каждом прикосновении.

Они жадно и беспорядочно обнимаются, изнывают от телесного голода, который чувствовали все эти годы, хватаются чуть ли не до синяков на сжатых запястьях и царапин на коже. Поверх рун на теле остаются отметины их принадлежности друг к другу. И Чанёль сделает все, чтобы они каждый вечер были обновлены, не исчезая с кожи, как и вечные Метки.

Чанёль врывается в Бэкхёна более жестко и нетерпеливо, вырывая из лёгких воздух. Кислорода становится слишком мало в душной и пропитанной их необъятными страстными чувствами комнате. Парни влажно целуются невпопад и ловят прерывистое дыхание друг друга.

Бэкхён плавно, ритмично двигает бёдрами, утопает в их близости, чувствуя беспредельное болезненное удовольствие. Его рука ползёт к позабытой и крайне твёрдой плоти. Чувствуя, что на грани, Чанёль решает приласкать его рукой. Глаза парабатая от этого закатываются. Удовольствие накатывает толчками в унисон движениям кисти Пака, у которого от перенапряжения подрагивает рука. Пальцы становятся липкими и влажными. Губы Чанёля стремительно находят чужой рот. Терзающий обоих поцелуй вскрывает душу, выворачивает наизнанку, обнажает эмоции, позволяет, как из сосуда в сосуд, перетекать, то из тела Чанёля в его любовника, то обратно. Они оба захлёбываются исступлённым желанием.

Для Бэкхёна испытывать подобное непривычно и пугающе, но не больше, нежели его страх потерять Чанёля. Ему кажется, что он периодически проваливается в бессознательное состояние, разрешает Чанёлю вести. Горячие ладони того придерживают под выступающими лопатками над кроватью. Размеренный темп толчков сменяется на более частый и рваный.

Чанёль пытается приноровиться к подходящему и удовлетворяющему их обоих ритму. Бэкхён скрещивает ноги за спиной партнёра, цепляется, царапает и скребёт зубами кожу Пака.

Жалобно скрипит не рассчитанная на подобное кровать Чанёля. Кульминация не заставляет долго ждать. Бэкхён выгибается, застигнутый врасплох внезапным оргазмом. Мелкими толчками из плоти парня течёт белесая сперма, оставляя ляпистые следы на его прессе и груди. Одна из капелек достигает его подбородка и, подающийся навстречу, всё ещё активно двигающийся внутри него Чанёль слизывает её и ворует с губ короткий поцелуй за поцелуем.

Через пару резких толчков Бэкхён ощущает, как горячее семя изливается внутри него и непроизвольно морщится, понимая, что вскоре придётся себя там чистить. Но он выбрасывает подобные мысли из головы, ощущая новые грешные поцелуи. Да, святые Небеса, они согрешили. И ещё как!

— Это было удивительно, — отзывается немного охрипший Бэкхён переворачиваясь на живот и кладя голову на плечо Чанёля.

— Нет, это ты удивительный, — мотает головой, не соглашаясь, тот и вяло перебирает пальцами растрепанные волосы своего парабатая и возлюбленного.

Молодые люди не обращают внимание на неприятное липкое ощущение от потных с разводами от спермы тел. Всё, что их волнует — желание обниматься, раскинувшись на узкой кровати, лениво целоваться и блаженно улыбаться, глядя в глаза друг другу.

Они так валяются до самого рассвета. Из коридора доносятся шаги проснувшихся Нефилимов. Бэкхён протестующе бьёт Чанёля по спине и отвешивает смачный шлепок голой ягодице, когда Чанёль подхватывает его на руки и уносит в ванную, где они под тёплыми струями душа беззаветно целуются, глотая при этом попадающую в рот воду, и стирают с тела следы их страсти. Теперь уже Бэкхён пробует на Чанёле действие той руны, подаренной второму на день рождения, и заставляет кончить от своих умелых рук. А Бёну не приходится волноваться за свою чистку, исключительно — за появившееся внезапное возбуждение.

Позже они поражаются своей ненасытности. Словно ранее их настоящее отношение друг к другу и чувства находились под сотней печатей и только сейчас вырвались на свободу, закрутившись в вихрь страстей и скрытых желаний.

— Мы нарушили Кодекс… Мы обречены, — выдыхает Бэкхён, нежась в объятиях любимого и шевеля торчащими из-под одеяла пальцами ног.

В ответ спокойный и донельзя довольный случившимся Чанёль кладёт свою ладонь ему на щеку и заставляет посмотреть в глаза. Возвращается привычная ему серьёзность, когда парабатаи находятся в окружении других в Институте.

— Если ты поклянешься любить меня вечно, как и я тебя, то ничего не произойдет.

Дыхание вновь согревает, Бэкхён приподнимает подбородок и горько вздыхает: «Я не могу дать тебе эту клятву», прикасаясь губами к тонкому шраму на скуле Чанёля. Он помнит, как Пак получил его. В битве с демонами, прикрывая Бёна, когда тот недоглядел одного из нападавших. Тогда Бэкхён сильно переживал и обвинял исключительно себя, что из-за него Чанёль чуть не изуродовал себе лицо. Он бы любил его и таким, потому что тот остался бы прежним Чанёлем, но вот жить в обществе, помешанном на внешности, тому было бы крайне нелегко.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что дважды мы не клянемся, — отзывается юноша.

— Бэкхён? — озадаченно вздёргивает бровь Чанёль. Чтобы его не превратно поняли, Бён тут же поясняет смысл сказанного.

— Я поклялся, что буду всегда тебя любить, когда ты был смертельно ранен. Я пообещал себе, если ты выживешь, то я целиком принадлежу тебе, как и моя любовь. Разве тебе этого мало?

Сердце Чанёля щемит от смущающего Бэкхёна признания. Он вновь краснеет, хотя стыдиться уже нечего. Пака переполняет какое-то безумное счастье. Рассчитывал ли он услышать когда-либо подобное? Конечно нет. Когда он провалился во тьму, ощущая подбирающиеся к нему острые когти Демона и не желая слушать злобные рычание того с весьма неприятными речами, он думал, что раздающийся где-то вдалеке зов парабатая — очередная уловка, чтобы окончательно свести его с ума. Но это была правда. Бэкхён призывал его. И когда он ощутил знакомое ему тепло, принадлежащее Бёну, то пошёл на звучание родного голоса, а после пришёл в себя. И первое, кого он увидел, был самый желанный человек на свете — Бэкхён. Хотелось броситься, обнять, целовать до упаду, наконец признаться в чувствах, но страхи не покинули Чанёля вместе с дьявольской отравой.

— Мне всегда будет тебя недостаточно.

— Как и мне, — шепчет Бэкхён прежде, чем мазануть поцелуем по шее парня.

— Раньше ты так не считал, когда встречался со всеми этими дамочками, — припоминает былые обиды Чанёль и крепче сжимает того в объятиях.

— А кто мне говорил, что ему в постели нужен опытный, а не бревно?

— Это я так отмахивался и искал оправдания, почему тогда ни с кем не встречался.

Резко Чанёль замолкает, они с секунду смотрят друг на друга и в следующий момент уже смеются над своими глупостями. Бэкхён вновь устало устраивается головой на мягкой подушке. Узкая кровать не рассчитана на двоих, поэтому приходится лежать плотно придвинувшись друг к дружке.

Ни для кого не секрет, что весь день парни отсыпаются в своей комнате. Догадавшийся что к чему, Чунмён ставит на двери блок Забвения: всякий, кто захочет потревожить парабатаев тут же забудет о своём намерении. Он повторно звонит Исину и рассказывает, что не только они этой ночью так и не сомкнули глаз.

— Так Сладуля нашёл смелость не отказываться от своих чувств? — похоже, маг тоже счастлив за парней, хотя им вряд ли придётся радужно в будущем. Но кто он такой, чтобы говорить о невозможности отношений? Их союз с Чунмёном тоже крайне необычен.

***

Темная каменная комната в подземном гроте Безмолвного города сверкает золотым, как и наряды брачующихся. Чунмён крепко сцепляет в замок пальцы с Исином, на что маг кладёт на плечо безмятежно голову. На его лице отображается такая же счастливая улыбка из-за молодожёнов. Его мечтательный взгляд наполнен теплотой и радостью. Он безмолвно шепчет заклятие, которое должно послужить оберегом для молодых людей. Пальцы перебирают возникшие в воздухе тонкие волнообразные паутинки голубого света.

— Чанёль, — Исин переводит взгляд на Бэкхёна, — Сладуля. Скрепите союз священными Метками.

Пак сжимает до скрежета зубы, выдавая натянутую улыбку магу. Его всегда неимоверно раздражает это тошнотворное обращение к Бэкхёну. Конечно, оно подходит молодому человеку, но при этом бесит Пака больше то, что так тот позволяет обращаться к себе кому-то постороннему. Теперь только Чанёлю должны быть позволены подобные словечки, когда они с Бэкхёном останутся наедине. Нефилим быстро забывает о своём негодовании, стоит только почувствовать вкус чужих губ. И правда, «Сладуля». Чанёль блаженно выдыхает.

— Ёлли, — парабатай и будущий супруг вручает Паку в руку стило и обнажается по пояс для нанесения руны, совершенно не смущаясь присутствующих на церемонии персон.

Чанёль зависает на голом теле, которое совсем недавно целовал и пробовал на вкус. Наверное, он никогда не насытится Бэкхёном. Он развязывает золотистый галстук и расстегивает свою бледно-жёлтую рубашку. Его грудь взволнованно вздымается. Их неприкрытое волнение осязаемо и магу с Чунмёном. Чанёль ощущает внутренний трепет. Тяжело понять: его ли это чувства или Бэкхёна. Стило в его руке дотрагивается до кожи стоящего напротив юноши.

Эта церемония бракосочетания особенная. В ней два любящих человека соединяют себя вторыми узами, накладывая одну клятву на другую. Они нарушают закон, но магу удалось уговорить одного из Безмолвных узаконить брак Нефилимов. Если и последует проклятие Разиэля, то оно не коснется никого помимо нарушителей его традиций и законов.

Сейчас, как никогда, молодожёнам подходит девиз Сумеречных охотников: «Descensus Averno facilis est» — «Путь в Ад — легок». Они ступили на эту дорогу падения, но это их выбор. И Исин с Чунмёном готовы поддержать парабатаев. Возможно, позже все отвернутся от них, но только не они.

Вскоре на телах Чанёля и Бэкхёна появляются новые руны: одна — под самым сердцем: «Брачный союз», и вторая — на тыльной стороне ладони: «Преданность».

И вряд ли когда-нибудь они исчезнут с кожи. Чанёль будет всегда верен своему обожаемому супругу, любовь к которому испытывал ещё с юношеских лет. И он читает во взгляде Бэкхёна то же самое.

Бесполезные друг без друга. Рядом друг с другом они способны на многое. Даже на невозможное.

***

— Ты здесь? — юноша оглядывается по сторонам и плотно сжимает вспотевшими от волнения пальцами рукоятку кинжала.

— Надо же, ты действительно пришёл, — раздаётся за спиной, и волосы на затылке шевелятся от вздоха молодого человека. По коже бегут мурашки от теплого щекочущего кожу дыхания.

— Я обещал, — разворачивается юноша и уже беспрепятственно восхищённо впивается в лицо стоящего слишком близко к нему знакомого.

— Готов ли ты связать себя узами Альянса со мной, Тёмным, и стать одним из Охотников Круга?

— Да, Ким Тэхён. Я готов, — Чонгук сжимает руку Нефилима-предателя, коим вскоре станет сам.

Почти год он чахнет от любви к незнакомцу, повстречавшемуся ему на вечеринке у фейри. Он готов пойти против отца, руководителя Института, открыть все его тайны и планы ради одного: быть рядом с этим Охотником. Тэхён — один из чудом выживших полукровок, его мать была Нефилимом, когда отец — оборотнем. В своё время он был Охотником, обучался в китайском Институте, пока его семью не предал друг, из-за чего их изгнали из армии Сумеречных Охотников и мать лишилась всех рун и своей силы. Отец же встретил людей Круга Лоушенга, сменив сторону и посвятив годы служению Тёмным. Его сын последовал за ним. И вот уже перед Чонгуком — приемник главы Круга, испивший из Чаши Ада кровь демона.

Тёмный Нефилим, сверкая фиалковыми глазами, ухмыляется. До чего же его удивляет эта святая наивность: глупый мальчишка так запросто влюбился в него, слепо следуя каждой просьбе, стоило лишь однажды приласкать его. Тэхён оставляет на губах целомудренный поцелуй и шепчет тихое «Пойдём». Возможно, он даже позволит себе слабость и проявит чувства к Чонгуку, если он докажет ему в будущем свою абсолютную преданность.

Две фигуры освещает бледно-сиреневый магический свет, и они исчезают в возникшем на считанные секунды Портале.

Покуда будут существовать Сумеречные Охотники, всегда на них найдется своё Зло.


End file.
